Who do you love ?
by Cybelia
Summary: Se passe après le tome 5. Un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal va venir bouleverser la vie de Harry et de certains de ses amis. Slash SBRL un peu particulier... mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Lisez et vous saurez !
1. Chapitre 1

**Who do you love ?**

**1.**

Les élèves de 6e année de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle de classe, impatients de faire la connaissance de leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils l'avaient juste aperçue lors du banquet d'arrivée où Dumbledore l'avait présentée. Neville fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la pièce et sursauta lorsque la voix de l'enseignante retentit :  
— Vous voulez bien fermer la porte, Monsieur Londubat ?  
Il hésita un moment, se demandant comment cette personne connaissait son nom. Puis, il obéit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui paraissait aussi surprise que lui. La jeune femme qui se tenait debout derrière le bureau parcourut la classe du regard, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage comme si elle voulait les graver dans sa mémoire. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, celui-ci s'attendit à ce qu'elle s'attarde sur sa cicatrice, mais elle se contenta d'avoir un vague sourire et passa à Ron qui était assis à côté de lui.  
— Bienvenue ! Comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Cybelia Felina. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'espère seulement que je garderai le poste plus longtemps que mes prédécesseurs.  
A ces mots, des rires discrets s'élevèrent de divers coins de la classe. Le Professeur Felina sourit, puis leur annonça :  
— J'ai appris par le Professeur Dumbledore que certains d'entre vous ont pris pas mal d'avance par rapport à leurs camarades. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir remplir ce questionnaire, ajouta t'elle en faisant un mouvement de la main, faisant apparaître une feuille devant chaque élève. Je vous demanderai d'être honnête. Ce n'est pas un examen ! Ce que vous répondrez déterminera ce que j'aurais à vous apprendre cette année pour qu'en juin, vous ayez tous le même niveau. Les sorts sont classés dans l'ordre de difficulté, du plus facile au plus dur. Allez-y !  
Tous les élèves se penchèrent sur leurs feuilles et bientôt, l'on entendit plus que le bruit des plumes grattant sur les parchemins. Harry termina rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il avait pratiqué quasiment tous les sorts indiqués. Alors qu'il posait sa plume, il leva la tête vers le bureau de leur nouveau professeur. Celle-ci semblait plongée dans la contemplation d'une photo qui se trouvait dans un cadre posé sur son bureau. Son regard semblait triste et nostalgique. Elle soupira, puis leva les yeux vers les élèves. Harry se hâta de détourner le regard, jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis pour voir s'ils avaient fini. Ron et Hermione lui sourirent. Harry reporta alors son attention sur le Professeur Felina qui venait de se lever.  
— Je vois que vous avez tous terminé.  
Elle agita la main et les parchemins volèrent à travers la pièce pour se poser en un tas sur son bureau. Elle n'y jeta pas un regard, sembla écouter quelque chose, puis sourit lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit. La plupart des élèves se hâtèrent vers la sortie, mais Harry s'attarda un peu lorsqu'il croisa le regard de leur professeur. Il lui avait semblé voir ses yeux noirs devenir jaunes, avec des pupilles allongées, comme ceux d'un chat. Hermione l'appela :  
— Harry, tu viens ?  
— J'arrive !  
Il sortit de la salle, suivant ses amis, encore troublé par ce qu'il pensait avoir vu.

Pour le malheur des Gryffondors, ils se retrouvèrent encore en cours commun de potions avec les Serpentards. Rogue était encore plus désagréable envers Harry, le considérant toujours avec dédain. De plus, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient bouillonner de fureur, n'attendant qu'une chose : avoir l'occasion de faire payer au jeune homme et à ses amis ce qu'ils avaient fait à leurs pères respectifs. Harry faisait tout son possible pour les ignorer, imité par Hermione, mais il sentait Ron prêt à leur sauter à la gorge à tout moment. Enfin, après deux heures qui parurent durer deux siècles, le cours se termina. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville se hâtèrent au dehors, heureux de sortir enfin de ce cachot lugubre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, toujours donné par Hagrid. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers la cabane du garde-chasse, ils furent rattrapés par la voix railleuse de Malefoy et les rires gras de ses acolytes.  
— Au moins, il y a une bonne chose qui est ressortie de toute cette histoire ! La disparition de ce sale type, Sirius Black !  
Harry serra les poings, mais ne se retourna pas, continuant à avancer vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Voyant ça, Malefoy renchérit :  
— Au moins, ça fait un abruti de moins sur terre !  
Alors que Harry allait perdre son calme et commençait à se tourner vers le blond, Hermione lui prit le bras en murmurant :  
— Laisse tomber… Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis…  
— M'en fous… grogna son ami qui, pourtant, abandonna son idée de faire avaler sa langue à Malefoy.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid qui les attendait, caressant Crockdur. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais sourit en voyant s'approcher ses amis.  
— Bonjour !  
Les élèves répondirent, puis il les mena auprès d'un enclos qui semblait vide pour tout le monde, sauf Neville et Harry.  
— On a déjà étudié les Sombrals l'an dernier, fit remarquer ce dernier à son ami.  
— Je le sais, mais celui-ci est blessé et il a besoin de soins. Je vais donc vous montrer comment faire pour le soigner.  
— Mais, on ne peut pas le voir ! S'exclama Parvati Padil.  
— Je le sais, soupira le demi-géant.  
Pendant le reste de l'heure, il essaya de leur montrer comment soigner l'animal, mais seul Harry et Neville réussirent à l'aider, les autres restant là, attendant que le temps passe.

Lorsque le cours fut fini, ils retournèrent au château pour le déjeuner. L'après-midi, ils se séparèrent, chacun ayant choisi une option différente. Enfin, lorsque le soir tomba, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour le dîner, ils tombèrent sur le Professeur Felina qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Celle-ci semblait plongée dans ses pensées et heurta Harry par mégarde.  
— Désolée, lança t'elle d'un absent.  
Comme si elle se réveillait, elle sembla se rendre compte de l'identité de la personne qu'elle avait bousculée et sourit. Puis, elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe qu'elle.

Deux jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la classe de Cybelia Felina. La jeune femme leur lança un regard absent, puis, lorsque tous les élèves furent installés dans la classe, elle se leva et dit :  
— J'ai étudié attentivement vos questionnaires et je me suis rendue compte que certaines personnes ici en savent presque autant que moi sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai donc décidé de former deux groupes.  
Elle leva sa baguette magique vers le tableau où s'inscrivirent les noms d'une dizaine d'élèves dont Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus. En fait, ils s'aperçurent vite que tous les noms étaient ceux de membres de l'A.D., l'Armée de Dumbledore, qu'ils avaient créée l'année précédente pour s'entraîner à combattre les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Professeur Felina indiqua au premier groupe de se mettre sur un côté de la classe, tandis que les autres se regroupaient de l'autre côté.  
— Voilà, dit-elle en se tournant vers le groupe d'Harry. Vous serez mes assistants pendant toute cette année scolaire. Je vous demande donc, ajouta t'elle en posant les yeux sur l'autre groupe, d'obéir à vos camarades et de suivre leurs conseils comme s'il s'agissait des miens. Maintenant, nous allons commencer par revoir les bases.  
Elle se promena dans la classe, expliquant quels étaient les sorts les plus simples qu'ils devaient absolument maîtriser. Tandis qu'il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, le regard de Harry se posa sur la photo qui trônait sur le bureau de Felina. Le cœur du jeune homme fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine. Deux hommes encadraient une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il reconnut comme étant Cybelia Felina adolescente. Mais, ce fut surtout les deux hommes qui intéressèrent Harry. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des visages souriants de Remus Lupin et de Sirius Black qui le regardaient en lui faisant des petits signes de la main. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter et détourna la tête. Son regard plongea alors dans celui du Professeur Felina qui s'était arrêtée devant lui, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Puis, la sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin du cours. Tandis que tous les élèves quittaient la classe, Harry resta immobile à côté du bureau, bien décidé à en savoir plus. Hermione voulut l'attendre, mais Ron, qui avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, la tira par le bras vers l'extérieur.

Une fois seule avec Harry, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir à son bureau et l'invita d'un geste à prendre place en face de lui.  
— Vous… vous connaissiez Sirius ? Interrogea le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.  
— Oui, répondit Cybelia en souriant, le regard posé sur la photo. C'est une longue histoire, mais je suppose que tu aimerais l'entendre. Tu as encore un cours ce soir ?  
— Non, j'ai fini.  
— Alors, tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir tout te raconter. Pour commencer, il faut que je t'explique quelques petits détails me concernant. Depuis des siècles, les femmes de ma famille sont des Animagi. Ce don se transmet de mère en fille. Jusqu'à ma naissance, il n'y avait eu aucune dérogation à la règle… Et puis, ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'un Moldu et l'a épousé. Il y a eu un gros scandale car c'était la première fois qu'un non-sorcier entrait dans notre famille. Et oui, nous étions des "sang-pur"… Mais, du fait de mon ascendance Moldue, mon don a quelque peu été… disons… perturbé… Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je n'ai présenté aucune aptitude à la métamorphose. Et, un jour, ça a commencé… Je ne voulais pas que les autres se moquent de moi alors je n'ai rien dit à personne. Seul les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient au courant de mon don et des problèmes que j'avais à le maîtriser. Jusqu'au jour o

_Flashback_

La neige tombait sur Poudlard sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours. Cybelia, blottie dans un grand fauteuil de cuir au coin du feu, lisait un roman policier moldu. Les vacances de Noël venaient juste de commencer et la plupart des élèves avaient quitté l'école pour rentrer dans leur famille. La jeune fille avait préféré rester car pour elle, les fêtes de fin d'année rimaient avec fêtes familiales. Et, à chaque fois, elle était la risée de ses tantes et cousines parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas son don de métamorphose et elle finissait invariablement la soirée seule dans sa chambre, en pleurs. Cette année-là, pour la première fois, elle pouvait échapper à cette corvée en restant au collège. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour contempler les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée, elle entendit la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrir. Trois élèves de septième année entrèrent en riant bruyamment. Elle leur jeta un regard intrigué, mais détourna vite les yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils la fixaient. C'est alors que l'un d'entre eux, grand, de longs cheveux noirs bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules, s'approcha d'elle. Il planta son regard d'un noir profond dans les yeux de la jeune fille puis lança :  
— Salut !  
— Salut, répondit-elle timidement.  
— Tu ne t'ennuies pas toute seule ?  
— Non… j'ai l'habitude de la solitude.  
Sa voix tremblait un peu. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait monter en elle, puis replongea son regard dans les flammes.  
— J'ai remarqué que tu étais toujours seule à table. Si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous, proposa l'un des deux autres, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre le brun et le doré, qui était l'un des Préfets de la maison Gryffondor.  
— Merci… mais…  
— Il n'y a pas de mais ! L'interrompit le dernier, dont les cheveux noirs en bataille ne semblaient jamais vouloir être coiffés et dont le regard bleu perçant derrière ses lunettes rondes la mit mal à l'aise. Tu es notre invitée ce soir !  
Elle hésita un instant. Elle connaissait bien les trois hommes, ils étaient surnommés par leurs camarades « Les Maraudeurs » et étaient célèbres pour jouer les pires tours aux Serpentards. Sans en comprendre la raison, Cybelia se sentait en confiance avec eux. Elle se tourna vers le brun aux cheveux en pétards et esquissa un petit sourire.  
— Je veux bien. Merci.  
Il lui lança un regard pétillant, puis se tourna vers ses camarades.  
— Je vais aller me changer. Je crois que j'ai de la neige partout !  
Il monta dans le dortoir, suivi par celui aux cheveux châtains. Le dernier resta dans la Salle Commune et approcha un fauteuil de celui occupé par la jeune fille.  
— Tu t'appelles Cybelia, c'est bien ça ?  
— Oui.  
— Moi, c'est Sirius Black.  
— Je sais, sourit-elle.  
Il sembla surpris, puis se rappela que la plupart des élèves connaissaient « Les Maraudeurs ».  
— En revanche, il y a une petite chose que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet… Je suis comme toi…  
Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.  
— Comme… comme moi ?  
Même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la salle, il baissa la voix pour ajouter :  
— Je suis un Animagus.  
Cybelia hésita quelques secondes avant de souffler :  
— Mais je ne suis pas…  
— Ne me mens pas, sourit le jeune homme. Je l'ai senti dès que tu es arrivée, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de te parler seule à seule.  
Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, elle fondit en larmes. Sirius se leva, s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et la pris dans ses bras. Elle sanglota un long moment, n'arrivant pas à tarir le flot de larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Blottie dans les bras de Sirius, le visage enfoui dans son cou, elle se laissait enfin aller pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Après de longues minutes, un peu honteuse, Cybelia repoussa doucement son nouvel ami qui retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux.  
— Je suis désolée… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… murmura la jeune fille.  
— Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, lui répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.  
Elle lui lança un regard attristé, puis, après avoir hésité quelques secondes, elle lui raconta son histoire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.  
— Ecoute, si ça te dit, je peux t'aider.  
— M'aider ? Comment ?  
— Je peux t'apprendre à contrôler tes transformations. Enfin, si tu veux bien…  
Elle considéra sa proposition un moment, puis répondit avec un petit sourire :  
— C'est gentil. J'accepte avec joie !  
— D'accord ! Alors, si tu veux bien, on commence dès ce soir, après le dîner !  
Cybelia jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier qui conduisait au dortoir des garçons et Sirius comprit :  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'en ai parlé avec mes amis et ils sont d'accord. Je peux te confier un secret ?  
— Oui.  
— Ils sont aussi comme nous…  
Sirius n'entra pas dans les détails, notamment concernant Remus qui n'était pas vraiment un Animagus, mais la jeune fille fut reconnaissante qu'il lui ait confié un si grand secret…

_Fin du flashback_

Harry détourna le regard. Entendre Cybelia évoquer ses souvenirs mettant en scène Sirius lui faisait ressentir cruellement l'absence de son parrain. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte.  
— Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, souffla le jeune homme.  
— Je te comprends… A moi aussi…  
— Vous êtes devenus amis ? Demanda Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'enseignante.  
— Oui. Pendant des mois, nous avons travaillé ensemble presque tous les soirs. Il essayait de m'apprendre à contrôler mes transformations qui avaient tendance à devenir de plus en plus fréquentes et à survenir au plus mauvais moment. Nous utilisions la "salle sur demande". Au fur et à mesure, je m'améliorai, même si j'avais encore des problèmes à me maîtriser, notamment lorsque j'étais énervée ou anxieuse. Au fil du temps, je suis devenue très proche de Sirius que je considérais comme un grand frère. J'appréciais aussi beaucoup ton père et Remus, même si je les connaissais moins. Peter ne m'a jamais trop parlé, je ne sais pas pourquoi…  
— Peut-être qu'il avait peur que vous ne l'attaquiez sous votre forme animale ? Suggéra Harry. Vous êtes un chat et lui un rat…  
Cybelia pencha un peu la tête, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Puis, elle sourit :  
— Tu as raison. Je n'y avais pas vraiment songé, mais c'est possible… Mais, au fait, comment sais-tu que je suis un chat ? Interrogea t'elle, surprise.  
Harry eut un petit sourire.  
— Plusieurs petites choses : tout d'abord, votre nom. Et puis, j'ai vu une drôle de lueur dans vos yeux à la fin du premier cours…  
— Ah, voilà, je me suis trahie, souffla t'elle en souriant. Ca m'arrive parfois lorsque j'ai des émotions fortes… Et là, le fait de te revoir a ravivé des souvenirs heureux… et d'autres, plus douloureux…  
La voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle parut se plonger dans ses pensées. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et Harry put voir que ses yeux avaient repris leur forme animale. Ils retrouvèrent leur forme humaine lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda à nouveau Harry. Elle soupira avant de fixer la photo.  
— Vous avez dit : « le fait de te revoir »… On s'était déjà rencontré auparavant ?  
— Oui, répondit Cybelia, sans quitter l'image des yeux. Mais, tu ne le savais pas… Je pense que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais quand tu vivais chez les Dursley, juste après l'évasion de Sirius d'Azkaban, il y avait un chat errant qui traînait dans le quartier…  
— C'était vous ?  
— Oui. Sirius m'avait demandé d'aller voir si tu vivais toujours chez ton oncle et ta tante avant d'y aller lui-même.  
— Vous avez vu Sirius après son évasion ?  
Alors que Cybelia allait répondre, on frappa à la porte. Le Professeur McGonagall entra, jetant un coup d'œil surpris à Harry.  
— Professeur Felina, j'aimerai vous parler… en priv  
— D'accord. Harry, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.  
— Oui. Bonsoir.  
Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de classe, troublé. Tout ce que son professeur venait de lui raconter l'avait remué. A part Remus Lupin, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ait été aussi proche de Sirius. Repensant à ce que Cybelia venait de lui dire, il prit la direction du dortoir des Gryffondor. Là, il vit Hermione et Ron qui discutaient dans un coin de la salle commune, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron le rejoignit.  
— Harry ?  
Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées.  
— Harry ? Tu m'entends ?  
Il sursauta et son tourna vers son ami qui remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
— Que se passe t'il ? S'alarma Ron, inquiet.  
— Rien… je pensais juste à Sirius… il me manque…  
— De quoi as-tu parlé avec le Professeur Felina ?  
Alors qu'Harry allait répondre, Hermione entra dans le dortoir.  
— Je suis venue vous chercher pour dîner. Je vous rappelle qu'il est presque vingt heures !  
— Je n'ai pas faim, souffla Harry qui avait essuyé ses larmes pour que son amie ne les voit pas.  
— Harry, il faut manger !  
Le jeune homme soupira. Il savait que quand son amie avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait pas.  
— Ok. J'arrive !  
Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés pour le dîner. Tandis qu'il mangeait, Harry se demanda s'il devait partager les confidences de Cybelia avec ses amis. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il se sentait de moins en moins proche d'eux. Et là, il venait de trouver une personne qui pourrait lui parler de son parrain sans le plaindre à chaque minute. Il picorait sans grande conviction le contenu de son assiette lorsque Cybelia entra dans la salle. La jeune femme lança un regard vers la table des Gryffondors, fixant Harry pendant un bref instant. Puis, elle s'installa à côté de Dumbledore avec qui elle entama une conversation animée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**2.**

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. A un moment, il regarda son réveil et constata avec découragement qu'il n'était que minuit et demie. Il décida alors d'aller faire un tour. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, puis enfila sa robe de sorcier avant de quitter le dortoir. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la volière où il trouva Hedwige. La chouette vint se poser sur son bras, frottant son bec sur la joue de Harry, sentant que son ami avait besoin de réconfort. Près d'une heure plus tard, le jeune homme se décida enfin à redescendre. Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir, il vit un chat noir qui arrivait dans sa direction. L'animal s'arrêta et le regarda. Harry sourit car il avait reconnu Cybelia. Lorsque le chat repartit, le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il lui faisait signe de le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et son professeur se trouvaient dans la "pièce va-et-vient". Après avoir repris sa forme humaine, Cybelia fit signe à son élève de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils en osier qu'elle avait choisi de faire apparaître. Elle sortit une photo de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. Le cliché représentait Remus, Sirius, Cybelia ainsi que James et Lily Potter, cette dernière tenant dans ses bras un bébé souriant.  
— Cette photo a été prise quelques jours avant… la mort de tes parents… et l'arrestation de Sirius…  
— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait lorsqu'il a été envoyé à Azkaban ?  
— J'étais effondrée. Je l'ai appris un soir très tard alors que j'étais en visite chez ma grand-mère. Je voulais foncer à Azkaban pour le voir, mais elle m'en a empêché, me disant que je devrais attendre le lendemain. Je suis donc allée me coucher en pensant que je n'arriverai pas à dormir… mais, je me suis assoupie aussitôt allongée. Le lendemain matin, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de mon amitié avec Sirius…  
Harry la considérait d'un air effaré.  
— Un sort ?  
— Oui. Ma grand-mère m'a jeté un sort d'amnésie partielle. Le visage et le nom de Sirius ont disparu de mon esprit comme si je ne l'avais jamais connu. Je ne savais plus de lui que ce qui était dit dans les journaux. Pendant douze ans, j'ai été persuadée qu'il n'était qu'un assassin sanguinaire qui avait tué tous ces innocents moldus. Et puis, il s'est échappé… Comme tout le monde, j'avais peur de lui… jusqu'au jour o

_Flashback_

Cybelia entra, posa ses clés sur la table basse, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle vivait dans une maison moldue depuis quelques années, évitant ainsi les visites des membres de sa famille qui ne supportaient pas son mode de vie. Alors que ses doigts se posaient sur l'interrupteur, une main la bâillonna et un bras encercla son buste, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais se figea lorsqu'une voix profonde retentit près de son oreille.  
— Cybelia, n'aie pas peur… c'est moi, Sirius… J'ai besoin de ton aide… Je t'en prie, ne crie pas…  
Il la lâcha et la jeune femme alla se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa baguette étant restée dans sa chambre, elle se saisit d'un couteau et le pointa sur l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
— Vous êtes… qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? lança Cybelia, terrorisée.  
— Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton surpris.  
La jeune femme le détailla. Il était maigre, sale et échevelé. Malgré sa peur, un sentiment de confiance s'était emparé d'elle, la troublant. Sa main qui tenait le couteau tremblait, peu assurée.  
— Vous êtes Sirius Black. Vous êtes un assassin…  
— Non, je n'ai tué personne… Cybelia… tu dois te souvenir…  
Il fit quelques pas vers elle, la main tendue.  
— Ne bougez pas ! hurla t'elle. Ne m'approchez pas ! Je ne vous connais pas ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie !  
— Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais nous étions amis…  
— Impossible !  
— Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard et je t'ai aidée à contrôler tes pouvoirs d'Animagus. Nous étions amis… de très proches amis… Souviens-toi du jour où je t'ai proposé de t'aider… je t'en supplie… il faut que tu te rappelles !  
Tandis qu'il parlait, la jeune femme sentit un mal de tête intense envahir son cerveau. Elle lâcha le couteau et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tant elle avait mal. La respiration haletante, elle essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer à nouveau, deux mains solides la rattrapèrent et la conduisirent vers une chaise où elle s'assit. Elle resta quelques minutes la tête baissée, des images défilant à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Elle se sentait au bord de la nausée. Sirius s'était agenouillé devant elle, l'air visiblement inquiet. Enfin, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire.  
— Sirius… Oh mon Dieu…  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Heureux que son amie se souvienne enfin de lui, il lui caressa doucement le dos pour l'apaiser. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa pour lui faire face.  
— Je suis désolée… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est pass  
— Je crois savoir… tu as été envoûtée… sûrement un sort d'amnésie… mais, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un annuler un tel sortilège tout seul…  
— Je m'en veux tellement ! Je voulais aller te voir à Azkaban mais… elle m'a trahie !  
— « Elle » ?  
— Ma grand-mère… Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'elle m'a fait !  
Soudain, Cybelia parut se rappeler que son ami était un fugitif recherché aussi bien par les sorciers que par les moldus et s'exclama :  
— Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ?  
— Non, ne t'inquiètes pas… J'ai été très prudent… Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis !  
— Je ne disais pas ça pour moi ! répondit la jeune femme, visiblement inquiète. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses reprendre !  
Sirius planta son intense regard sombre dans celui de la jeune femme.  
— Tu ne me crois pas coupable alors ?  
— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais pu tuer tous ces gens !  
Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Il semblait soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le croie enfin.  
— Merci, murmura t'il.  
Cybelia essuya les larmes qui séchaient sur ses joues, puis se leva en tendant la main à son ami.  
— Viens, je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon bain. Ca va te détendre.  
Elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bains, puis, tandis que la baignoire se remplissait, elle alla chercher un peignoir dans son armoire.  
— Je te laisse. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.  
Alors que la jeune femme allait sortir, Sirius lui lança :  
— Merci de faire tout ça pour moi.  
— C'est normal, entre amis ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.  
Puis, elle sortit.

_Fin flashback_

Harry eut un soupir. Cybelia lui lança un regard surpris :  
— Qu'y a t'il ?  
— Rien… je suis juste heureux qu'il vous ait eue quand il avait besoin d'aide…  
— Oh ! Oui, moi aussi… Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider… même si ça n'a pas dur  
— Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea le jeune homme, avide d'en savoir plus.

_Flashback_

Enveloppé dans le peignoir, Sirius rejoignit son amie dans la cuisine. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
— Je t'ai préparé des crêpes. J'espère que tu aimes toujours ça.  
— Oui, je les adore. Tu es trop gentille avec moi…  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire en regardant son ami dévorer ce qu'elle lui avait préparé. Ses longs cheveux noirs, maintenant striés de fils blancs, propres et tout humides, encadraient son visage émacié qui était partiellement couvert par une barbe qui ne devait dater que de quelques jours. En regardant son ami manger, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de l'avoir abandonné pendant de si longues années, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait consciemment.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Sirius se tourna vers son amie :  
— Je suppose que tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Remus ?  
— Non, admit la jeune femme. Je l'avais oublié, lui aussi…  
— Bien sûr… ta grand-mère voulait être sûre que personne ne viendrait te parler de moi.  
Sirius soupira.  
— Il faut absolument que je le voie… Harry est en grand danger…  
— Harry ? Le fils de James et Lily ?  
— Oui. Je pense qu'il est élève à Poudlard, mais je ne peux pas y aller à visage découvert.  
— Et sous ta forme animale ?  
— J'irai. Mais, de toutes façons, pour l'instant, la rentrée n'a pas encore eu lieu et je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Je me disais que Remus était peut-être resté en contact avec lui ou Dumbledore.  
— Si tu veux, je peux essayer de le trouver.  
— Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus… souffla Sirius, visiblement gêné.  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Pendant que je fais quelques recherches, tu vas te reposer. Tu m'as l'air très fatigué.  
— Je le suis…  
Cybelia l'accompagna à sa chambre, puis redescendit pour téléphoner à l'une de ses amies, une moldue, qui travaillait aux services du téléphone de Londres. Après quelques minutes, elle obtint le renseignement qu'elle voulait. Elle composa alors le numéro que son amie lui avait donné. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement retentit dans l'appareil.  
— Remus ? C'est Cybelia Felina.  
— Cyb ? Ca alors ! Je croyais que tu avais disparue. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?  
— J'ai mes sources. Dis, j'aurais besoin de te voir. Tu peux venir chez moi ?  
Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil. La jeune femme tenta alors le tout pour le tout :  
— J'ai recueilli un chien noir à la maison et j'aimerai que tu viennes le voir.  
Lorsque Remus reprit la parole, Cybelia sentit un tremblement dans sa voix.  
— J'arrive. Tu habites où ?  
Elle lui donna l'adresse, puis raccrocha en souriant.

Cybelia attendait dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avant même que Remus ne sonne.  
— Bonjour.  
Ils s'embrassèrent, puis le lycanthrope demanda :  
— Où est-il ?  
— Il dort dans ma chambre.  
— Comment va t'il ?  
— Il est très fatigué et semble vraiment inquiet pour Harry Potter.  
— Le connaissant, il doit avoir ses raisons.  
La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle conduisit son ami au salon puis lui raconta l'arrivée de Sirius chez elle.  
— Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas reconnu ce jour-là, souffla Remus après qu'elle lui ait parlé du sort d'amnésie partielle.  
— Ce jour-là ?  
— Le jour de l'enterrement de James et Lily… A la sortie du cimetière, j'ai erré un moment en ville, incapable de croire tout ce qui venait de se passer… Trois de mes amis étaient morts et un autre en prison… J'étais le seul Maraudeur restant… Je dois dire que j'ai pensé un instant à mourir… mais j'ai pensé à toi… J'étais étonné de ne pas te voir aux funérailles des Potter. Alors, je suis allé chez toi. Une vieille femme m'a ouvert et m'a dit que tu n'habitais plus là et qu'elle ne savait pas où tu étais. Je ne l'ai pas crue. Je me suis éloigné et j'ai fait le tour pour tenter de t'apercevoir par une fenêtre… Tu étais au premier étage, assise derrière une fenêtre, en train de lire. Je t'ai fait un signe. Tu m'as jeté un coup d'œil, puis tu t'es replongée dans ta lecture, comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu…  
— Je suis désolée… Je me sens tellement mal de ne pas avoir été là toutes ces années ! Si ma grand-mère ne m'avait pas jeté ce sort, je sais que j'aurais tout tenté pour aider Sirius à sortir d'Azkaban…  
— Je te comprends…  
Remus baissa la tête, l'air honteux.  
— Je n'ai rien fait… J'ai eu peur… Je voulais l'aider, mais j'avais peur que quelqu'un découvre ce que j'étais vraiment et qu'on ne me fasse enfermer… Sirius a pu résister à l'emprise des Détraqueurs… je sais que je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup… Alors, je me suis caché… Jusqu'à cet été. Lorsque j'ai appris que Sirius s'était échappé, j'ai contacté Dumbledore. Lui aussi semble inquiet pour l'avenir d'Harry. Alors, il m'a proposé de prendre le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
— Tu vas enseigner à Poudlard ?  
— Oui, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Pas tant que ça… Tu as toujours été un élève brillant…  
Cybelia sourit à nouveau, puis demanda :  
— Que va t'on faire pour Sirius ?  
— Je ne sais pas pour l'instant…  
Ils se tournèrent vers la porte car ils avaient tous deux entendu les pas de leur ami qui descendait l'escalier. Lorsque Sirius entra dans le salon, son regard se posa sur Remus qui se leva d'un bond et s'approcha vivement de lui.  
— Padfoot…  
— Bonsoir, Moony.  
Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Remus retenant à peine ses larmes.  
— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— Beaucoup mieux, sourit Sirius. Grâce à notre amie Cybelia.  
La jeune femme rougit sous les regards amusés des deux hommes. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et Remus lança :  
— Cyb m'a dit que tu pensais Harry en danger. Moi aussi. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je vais enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.  
— Ah ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, s'enthousiasma Sirius. Au moins, tu pourras veiller sur lui.  
— Oui. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il risque quelque chose de Voldemort tant qu'il sera à Poudlard.  
Cybelia frissonna en entendant le nom du mage noir, mais ne dit rien.  
— Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète le plus… C'est Wormtail.  
— Peter ? Mais, il est mort !  
— Veux-tu insinuer que je l'ai tué ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix dure.  
— Non ! Mais…  
— C'est Peter qui a tué tous ces moldus. C'est lui qui a trahi James et Lily. Et, il a simulé sa propre mort pour pouvoir s'enfuir en toute impunité… Malheureusement pour moi, je le poursuivais… J'allais l'avoir lorsque je me suis fait prendre… J'ai eu beau clamer mon innocence, personne ne m'a cru…  
A ces mots, Remus sentit une immense culpabilité l'envahir. Il baissa les yeux et son ami sut immédiatement ce qu'il pensait.  
— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Je sais bien que tu ne pouvais pas prendre ma défense sans risquer de dévoiler ton secret… Je l'ai bien compris, ne t'inquiètes pas…  
— Merci, mais je suis certain que j'aurais du faire quelque chose…  
— N'en parlons plus… pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est de veiller sur Harry. Nous devons le protéger de Peter. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?  
— Il vit chez les Dursley.  
Sirius parut surpris.  
— Il est toujours chez ces moldus ? Je pensais qu'il aurait trouvé mieux depuis… Je vais aller le voir…  
— Non ! s'exclama Cybelia. N'oublie pas qu'il ne te connaît pas. Imagine qu'il essaye de te capturer… Il est vraiment très doué d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire sur le Chemin de Traverse…  
— Mais, que faire ? Demanda le fugitif, un peu démoralisé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur son filleul.  
— J'irai ! répondit la jeune femme. Sous ma forme animale, je pourrais me fondre dans le décor. Et, si un sorcier passe, je ne risque rien, puisque je suis déclarée.  
— C'est une bonne idée, approuva Remus. Pendant ce temps-là, je resterai ici avec toi, Sirius.  
— Non, je vais partir. C'est trop dangereux pour Cybelia que je reste chez elle. On ne sait jamais ce qui peux se passer.  
La jeune femme parut déçue.  
— Tu es sûr ? Tu peux rester tant que tu veux…  
— Je ne préfère pas… Merci quand même, sourit son ami.  
— Tu veux venir chez moi ? Proposa Remus.  
— Non, je connais un endroit sûr dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard.  
— Tu parles de la caverne ? Interrogea Cybelia.  
— Oui. Personne ne viendra m'y chercher.  
— D'accord. Je vais aller voir Harry et ensuite, je viendrai te voir.  
— Merci.

_Fin flashback_

Harry était pendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle terminait son récit.  
— Je suis donc allée voir ce que tu devenais chez les Dursley. Un jour, j'ai été tentée de me manifester, mais je ne voulais pas risquer d'attirer l'attention de Peter sur moi… Je ne savais pas s'il te surveillait ou non.  
— Et vous avez revu Sirius ?  
— Non… Il est parti se cacher dans la caverne, mais quand j'y suis allée, il n'y était plus. Je suis donc rentrée chez moi… J'ai appelé Remus qui n'avait pas non plus de ses nouvelles… Et après, il y a eu la rentrée ici. Tu connais la suite…  
— J'ai une petite question à vous poser…  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Est-ce que vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
— Officiellement, non… Officieusement oui. Peu de personnes de l'Ordre le savent… Sirius avait très peur pour moi… Lorsque j'ai émis l'idée de faire partie de l'Ordre, il s'est énervé et ne voulait pas que je le fasse… mais je suis passée outre… je suis allée voir Dumbledore qui m'a promis de m'y intégrer sans que Sirius ne le sache. Il m'a envoyée en mission auprès de ma famille qui a toujours été contre les actions de Voldemort. Je devais les convaincre de rejoindre notre mouvement…  
— Et ?  
— Elles m'ont jetées dehors… Il faut dire que ma rancœur contre ma grand-mère était telle que je l'ai pratiquement insultée devant le conseil de famille… Mes tantes étaient outrées, mais je ne pouvais pas taire ma colère. Je lui en voulais tellement de m'avoir fait perdre toutes ces années pendant lesquelles j'aurais pu aider Sirius… Enfin, soupira t'elle, je suis revenue à Londres bredouille…  
— Je vous comprends… Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu rester calme après une histoire pareille.  
Cybelia sourit.  
— Tu es comme ton père… tu refuses l'injustice !  
— Vous le connaissiez bien ? Demanda Harry, le cœur battant.  
— Un peu… Je t'en parlerai, mais pas maintenant… Il est tard et il faut que tu te reposes un peu… Je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes pendant le cours du Professeur Rogue !  
— Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, en effet, sourit Harry en imaginant la fureur du professeur de potions si cela arrivait.  
Cybelia reprit sa forme animale et suivit le jeune homme qui avait quitté la pièce, camouflé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils se séparèrent devant la porte du dortoir des Gryffondor. Harry monta se coucher et s'endormit presque immédiatement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**3.**

Harry passait énormément de temps avec Cybelia qui lui racontait des anecdotes sur l'année qu'elle avait passé en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se déroulaient dans une ambiance très agréable et la plupart des élèves faisaient des progrès énormes. Un soir, alors qu'Harry rentrait au dortoir après une longue discussion avec le Professeur Felina, Hermione le prit à part :  
— J'ai une question très importante à te poser…  
Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'avait encore rien dit à ses amis, ne voulant pas partager avec eux ces moments où il lui semblait retrouver son parrain à travers les paroles de celle qui l'avait si bien connu.  
— Je t'écoute…  
— Est-ce que tu as une aventure avec le Professeur Felina ?  
Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que son amie venait de lui demander, puis éclata de rire. Certains Gryffondor leurs jetèrent des regards surpris. Le jeune homme se calma lorsqu'il vit l'air furieux d'Hermione.  
— Ce n'est pas du tout ça, lui assura Harry.  
— Pourtant, tu passes tout ton temps libre avec elle… Et tu ne nous parles plus comme avant… Alors, j'ai cru…  
— Tu t'es trompée ! Le Professeur Felina connaissait Sirius… Elle m'a raconté plein d'anecdotes le concernant, lorsqu'il était élève ici… C'est tout ! Il n'y a rien d'autre, je t'assure !  
Hermione sourit en soufflant :  
— Ouf ! Je préfère ça ! Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit, à Ron et à moi ?  
— Je… je ne sais pas… je crois que je n'avais pas envie que vous me posiez des questions… je ne voulais pas vous raconter tout ce qu'elle m'a dit…  
Harry retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Hermione haussa les épaules.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas… Je te comprends… Mais, au moins, maintenant, je suis rassurée ! Je peux dire à Ron ce qu'il en est ? Lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter.  
— Oui, tu peux le lui dire, sourit Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.  
Hermione s'éloigna pour aller parler à Ron qui jouait aux échecs avec Neville. Harry les observa un moment, puis monta dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il aimait ses amis, mais il ressentait très fortement la nécessité de se retrouver seul, de pouvoir se plonger dans ses pensées sans être dérangé.

Cybelia dormait profondément lorsqu'un bruit la réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Poussée par son instinct, elle se leva et alla regarder dehors. Elle crut soudain que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.  
— Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
Elle se transforma, puis quitta sa chambre. Utilisant un passage qu'elle seule pouvait emprunter sous sa forme animale, elle sortit dans le parc et se dirigea vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Lorsque la silhouette sombre sortit du couvert des arbres, la chatte noire se précipita vers elle. Cybelia s'arrêta net et reprit son apparence humaine à quelques pas d'un énorme chien noir qui la fixait d'un regard bienveillant.  
— Sirius ? C'est bien toi ?  
Le chien se transforma, prenant l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs parsemés de fils d'argent et aux yeux aussi sombres que la nuit. La jeune femme, interdite, n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
— Sirius… Tu étais mort…  
— Je ne suis pas mort… mais j'ai besoin de ton aide… je ne suis pas vraiment ici et toi non plus…  
— Que veux-tu dire ?  
— Je me suis glissé dans tes rêves pour te parler… Tu dois m'aider à revenir dans ce monde… Je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul et bientôt, il sera trop tard… Il me reste peu de temps avant de disparaître définitivement…  
— Que dois-je faire ?  
— Va au Ministère de la Magie, dans la pièce de l'arcade. Une fois là-bas, tu sauras quoi faire… viens vite, mais n'en parle à personne ! Surtout pas à Harry !  
Sur ces mots, Sirius redevint Padfoot et disparu dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite.

Cybelia ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.  
_Sirius… Il faut que j'y aille… _  
Elle se leva, enfila sa robe, prit sa baguette et quitta sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Elle se dirigea vers la volière, priant pour qu'Hedwige ne soit pas partie porter une lettre pour Harry. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, la chouette était là, attendant sagement que l'on veuille bien lui confier une mission. Lorsque Cybelia entra, l'oiseau vint se poser sur son bras, comme si elle avait senti qu'on avait besoin d'elle.  
— Brave Hedwige. Tu vas devoir transporter un colis très précieux ce soir…  
La jeune femme se transforma devant les oiseaux qui la regardaient d'un air curieux. La chouette blanche prit la chatte dans ses serres et s'envola, prenant la direction de Londres.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les Gryffondors entraient dans la salle du cours de DCFM, ils furent surpris d'y voir le Professeur McGonagall qui les attendaient, un air soucieux sur le visage. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, elle leur expliqua :  
— Le Professeur Felina ne pourra pas assurer le cours aujourd'hui… Je vais donc la remplacer.  
Harry leva la main.  
— Oui ?  
— Quand doit-elle revenir ?  
McGonagall parut gênée. Elle ne répondit pas de suite, comme si elle cherchait quoi dire.  
— Dans quelques jours, fut sa réponse plus qu'évasive qui ne satisfit pas le jeune homme.  
Harry voulut en demander plus, mais il pensa soudain que ça pourrait paraître bizarre à ses camarades de classe. Alors, il se tut, bien décidé à interroger leur professeur dès la fin du cours.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Harry se dirigea vers le Professeur McGonagall qui semblait l'attendre.  
— Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, Monsieur Potter. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous répondre…  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Le Professeur Felina a disparu cette nuit.  
— Disparu ?  
— Nous pensons qu'elle est partie de son plein gré car sa baguette et sa robe ne sont plus dans sa chambre, mais nous n'avons aucune information qui expliquerait son départ soudain. Lorsque nous en saurons plus, je ne manquerai pas de vous en informer, termina McGonagall avec un petit sourire.  
— Merci.  
Le jeune homme quitta la pièce, rejoignant Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard, mais, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne leur dit rien et se hâta de rejoindre le cours suivant. Ses amis se regardèrent, un peu surpris et le suivirent.

Pendant toute la journée, Harry fut taciturne. Il resta silencieux, ne semblant même pas remarquer les piques que Draco Malfoy lui lança pendant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Comme Harry ne réagissait pas, le blond ricana :  
— Je crois que Potter fait fuir tous les gens qui s'approchent de lui. D'abord ses parents, puis son parrain… et maintenant le Professeur Felina.  
Ron serra les poings, prêt à sauter à la gorge de Malfoy, mais fut retenu par Hermione qui désigna Harry. Le jeune homme quittait le cours, prenant la direction du château. Ses amis le rejoignirent et l'interrogèrent :  
— Où vas-tu ?  
— Il faut que je la retrouve… Je suis certain que ça a un rapport avec Sirius et les Maraudeurs…  
— On vient avec toi ! Lança Hermione, déterminée.  
— Mais vous allez manquer des cours ! S'étonna Harry.  
— Ce n'est pas grave…  
Ron mit une main sur le front de son amie, l'air inquiet.  
— Non, elle n'est pas malade…  
— Ron, arrête ! S'énerva la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser. Harry a besoin de notre soutien.  
— Merci, sourit l'intéressé.  
Ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir pour mettre au point un plan afin de retrouver le Professeur Felina.

Cybelia reprit forme humaine à l'aube. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie et n'eut aucun problème pour y pénétrer, prétextant une visite à l'un de ses amis qui travaillait au département des Créatures Magiques. Elle descendit au niveau où se trouvait l'amphithéâtre dans lequel se dressait l'arcade qui retenait son ami prisonnier. Le voile déchiré masquait toujours ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant l'objet, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna d'un bond.  
— Remus ?  
— Cybelia… Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici…  
— Moi non plus… Tu l'as vu, toi aussi ?  
— Oui.  
Le lycanthrope avait l'air fatigué et abattu. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux mordorés, prouvant le peu de repos qu'il avait pris depuis la disparition de son ami.  
— Que devons-nous faire ? Interrogea la jeune femme.  
— Je ne le sais pas… Je pense qu'il ne m'en a pas dit plus qu'à toi…  
Remus s'avança vers l'arcade et tendit la main pour soulever le voile. Alors que ses doigts allaient frôler l'étoffe, une voix parvint à ses oreilles, provenant de derrière l'arcade. Il reconnut à peine le timbre de son ami qui semblait déformé par une distance immense.  
— Aidez-moi…  
Cybelia s'approcha à son tour.  
— Comment ? Sirius, tu dois nous dire quoi faire !  
— Vortex… fut le seul mot que leur ami prononça.  
La voix se tut. La jeune femme se tourna vers Remus qui semblait aussi perplexe qu'elle.  
— Qu'a t'il voulu dire par "Vortex" ? Interrogea t'elle.  
Son ami ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, il s'écria :  
— Mais oui !  
Et partit rapidement vers la salle où étaient entreposées toutes sortes d'objets magiques. Surprise, Cybelia le suivit. Elle le trouva debout devant un pupitre, les yeux rivés sur un grimoire dont il tournait les pages rapidement.  
— Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant… grommela t'il, cherchant frénétiquement la formule dont il avait besoin.  
— De quoi parles-tu ?  
Sans lever les yeux de l'énorme volume relié, il répondit :  
— Sirius a été envoyé dans une dimension parallèle. Une dimension infernale où la magie n'existe pas. Le seul moyen pour le faire revenir, c'est de créer un portail, un vortex, vers cette dimension. Ah ! J'ai trouvé !  
Il s'était arrêté sur une page où figurait une formule à côté de l'illustration de l'arcade. Il lut rapidement la liste des ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, puis se mit à leur recherche, aidé par Cybelia. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement ce qu'il leur fallait et, après avoir pris le grimoire avec eux, ils retournèrent près de l'arcade. Ils avaient tous les ingrédients sauf un.  
— Comment vais-je faire pour trouver une goutte de sang d'une vierge ? S'inquiéta Remus.  
Rougissante, Cybelia souffla :  
— Chez moi…  
Son ami la dévisagea d'un air surpris, puis eut un sourire légèrement moqueur.  
— Oh.  
La jeune femme lui donna un petit coup dans le bras en soupirant.  
— On a tout ?  
— Oui… Mais, même si j'ai envie de faire revenir Sirius parmi nous, j'ai très peur de ce sort… Après tout, c'est de la magie noire !  
— Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! lança la jeune femme. Si nous voulons le sauver, il faut le faire.  
Cybelia prit un petit couteau et s'entailla le doigt pour faire tomber une goutte de sang dans le chaudron où Remus avait mis les divers ingrédients de la potion qui les aiderait à sauver leur ami. Puis, elle prit la main du lycanthrope et, ensemble, ils prononcèrent la formule : "Ilbaliba ardanisum forluate comis, que le portail entre nos mondes s'ouvre". Ils répétèrent ces mots comme une litanie, mais rien ne se passa. Cybelia jeta un regard inquiet à Remus, mais celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et continuait à réciter la formule en boucle. La jeune femme l'imita, se concentrant au maximum sur ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit comme une décharge électrique la traverser et manqua de rompre le contact, mais Remus la tenait fermement par la main. Un vent violent se leva dans la pièce, faisant tournoyer le voile qui recouvrait l'arcade. Cybelia rouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de voir que la formule avait fonctionné. Un vortex d'un mètre de diamètre environ se dressait entre l'arcade et les deux sorciers. Alors que la jeune femme se demandait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, le visage de Sirius apparut dans le vortex. Il tendait la main vers eux, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir s'approcher. Cybelia vit alors Remus se précipiter vers le tourbillon de lumière et y enfoncer le bras. Sa main accrocha celle de son ami. Ils tirèrent alors de toutes leurs forces jusqu'à ce que le bras, puis le corps de Sirius, traverse le passage. Ils tombèrent tous trois à terre, inconscients, au moment où le vortex se refermait dans un bruit de succion.


	4. Chapitre 4

**4.**

Remus reprit connaissance le premier. Il porta une main à sa tête douloureuse, puis se tourna vers ses amis. Il rampa jusqu'à Sirius, remarquant les ecchymoses et les coupures qui parsemaient le torse de son ami qui ne portait qu'un pantalon déchiré et couvert de boue séchée. Il le secoua doucement.  
— Padfoot, réveille-toi !  
Avec un gémissement, Sirius ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il semblait épuisé. Il se redressa avec l'aide de son ami.  
— Merci… Vous m'avez sauvés… dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
Son regard se posa sur Cybelia qui gisait toujours inconsciente. Il tendit le bras, touchant sa main et sursauta. La peau de la jeune femme était aussi froide que la pierre. Sirius sentit un regain de force le traverser. Il se leva pour s'approcher de son amie dont le visage avait pris une teinte cireuse.  
— Que lui arrive t'il ? Demanda Remus d'une voix blanche.  
— Non… j'aurais dû le savoir… j'aurais dû me rappeler…  
— De quoi parles-tu ? Sirius ?  
Son ami ne répondit pas. Il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers le lycanthrope.  
— Il faut sortir d'ici.  
— Viens, suis-moi ! lança Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Ils se rendirent dans la pièce où étaient entreposés les artefacts magiques et se dirigèrent vers une chaussure de sport rouge dépenaillée qui traînait sur une table.  
— C'est un portoloin. Je l'ai utilisé pour venir ici.  
Les deux hommes touchèrent l'objet et se retrouvèrent instantanément dans une maison que Sirius reconnut immédiatement.  
— Nous sommes chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui. Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici.  
Ils allèrent dans le salon où Sirius déposa doucement Cybelia sur le sofa. Il passa la main sur le front de son amie en soupirant :  
— C'était une erreur… Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander ça…  
— Tu vas m'expliquer de quoi tu parles, Padfoot ?  
Sirius se tourna vers son ami, puis soupira :  
— Il faut appeler Dumbledore ; il est le seul à pouvoir la faire revenir. Souviens-toi…

_Flashback_

La jeune fille traversait rapidement le grand hall, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un et, sans lever le regard, elle s'excusa avant de repartir, mais une main ferme l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.  
— Cybelia ? Que t'arrive t'il ?  
Elle lança un regard à celui qui venait de lui parler et reconnut Remus qui la regardait d'un air anxieux.  
— Ca va, hoqueta t'elle entre deux sanglots. Il ne se passe rien…  
Remus n'eut pas l'air convaincu.  
— C'est encore Malefoy qui t'a embêtée ?  
— Non non, s'écria t'elle subitement.  
Remus soupira :  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne te fera pas de mal.  
La jeune fille se jeta alors dans les bras du jeune homme en pleurant de plus belle. Il la berça doucement pendant quelques minutes, puis la raccompagna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sirius et James, qui étaient en train de jouer aux échecs, tournèrent la tête vers eux. Voyant l'air défait de la jeune fille, Sirius se leva d'un bond et s'approcha, inquiet.  
— Que se passe t'il ?  
Cybelia se sentait un peu honteuse et refusait de répondre. D'autant plus que la moitié des Gryffondors les regardaient, curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Remus, qui avait compris qu'elle ne dirait rien en présence des tous les autres, lança un regard à ses amis et ils quittèrent la pièce. Ils se rendirent dans le parc et s'installèrent sous un grand chêne. Puis Remus se tourna vers Cybelia qui fixait le sol, n'osant pas regarder les trois amis.  
— Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qui se passe ?  
— Malefoy… il a appris ce que je suis… il voulait que je me transforme pour que j'aille voler les sujets du prochain devoir dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, lança t'elle sans s'arrêter et sans lever les yeux.  
— Je m'en doutais ! S'exclama James en serrant les poings. Quelle ordure !  
— On a un problème, soupira Sirius. Comment Malefoy a t'il su pour toi ?  
— Je… je crois qu'il m'a vue… J'ai toujours du mal à contrôler la transformation et… tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque, mes moustaches sont sorties… Malefoy n'était pas loin…  
— Je crois qu'on va devoir accélérer nos cours particuliers, lança Sirius d'un air déterminé.  
— Je crois surtout qu'il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de Malefoy ! Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs, celui-là ! s'énerva James.  
— Non, ne faites rien, s'alarma Cybelia. S'il apprend que je vous ai parlé, il va s'en prendre à moi !  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Remus. On ne fera rien qui puisse te nuire. N'est-ce pas ? Termina t'il en se tournant vers ses amis.  
James regarda Sirius et sut qu'il pensait la même chose que lui.  
— Non, tout ira bien, sourit Padfoot.  
Alors qu'ils parlaient, ils furent rejoints par Peter.  
— Vous parlez de quoi ? Interrogea Wormtail en s'installant sur l'herbe à côté d'eux.  
— De rien, répondit Cybelia, devançant ses amis.  
Sirius allait la contredire lorsqu'il vit Malefoy s'approcher, entouré de toute sa clique.  
— Tiens, les minables et leur mascotte !  
James et Sirius se levèrent, les poings serrés. Remus les imita, non pour se préparer à se battre, comme ses amis, mais au contraire pour prévenir le conflit. Peter ne bougea pas, attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver. Malefoy s'approcha du groupe en souriant.  
— Vous voulez vous battre ? J'aimerai bien voir ça…  
Avant que Remus ait pu l'en empêcher, Sirius avait sauté à la gorge de Lucius Malefoy. Les sbires du Serpentard se ruèrent pour venir en aide à leur chef, mais James lança un sort d'immobilisme qui les figea pour qu'ils ne puissent pas intervenir. Sirius avait renversé son adversaire sur le sol et lui serrait le cou de toutes ses forces, aveuglé par la rage. Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière par deux bras puissants. Il desserra son étreinte pour se dégager des mains de Remus qui tentaient de le séparer de Malefoy. Le Serpentard en profita pour se relever et sortit sa baguette. Alors qu'il lançait un sort contre Sirius, Cybelia se leva et s'interposa. Elle reçut le sort de plein fouet et s'effondra, inconsciente. Voyant ce qu'il avait fait, Malefoy s'enfuit en courant, suivi de près par ses acolytes. Les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers leur amie dont le teint avait pris une couleur cadavérique.  
— Que lui arrive t'il ? S'alarma Sirius, sous le choc.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune fille s'interposerait entre Malefoy et lui, mais ne comprenait pas comment un simple sort pouvait avoir un tel effet.  
_Un simple sort… mais quel sort était-ce ? Je ne me rappelle pas…_  
— C'était quoi le sort que Malefoy a jeté ?  
Ses amis s'interrogèrent du regard, mais aucun ne fut en mesure de répondre.  
— Au lieu de rester plantés là, on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, suggéra James en soulevant la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
Les Maraudeurs rentrèrent au château, amenant leur amie à Madame Pomfresh qui s'exclama en les voyant :  
— Oh malheur ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé ?  
Alors que Sirius allait expliquer toute l'histoire, Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers Cybelia que James avait déposée précautionneusement sur un lit et posa une main sur son front.  
— C'est bien ce que je craignais…  
Il murmura une incantation, puis une seconde. La jeune fille sembla reprendre vie, des couleurs revenant éclairer son visage. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers les quatre garçons et leur demanda :  
— Est-ce l'un d'entre vous qui a utilisé un sort de magie noire ?  
Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, ébahis.  
— De la magie noire ? S'étonna Sirius. Non, ce n'est pas nous.  
— Qui alors ?  
— Malefoy ! dénonça James. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?  
— Le sort en lui-même n'était pas néfaste. Seulement, cette jeune fille, ainsi que toutes les femmes de sa famille, est en quelque sorte "allergique" à la magie noire. Si un sort de ce type la touche ou si elle tente d'en jeter un, elle se retrouve immédiatement dans un coma magique qui peut lui être fatal s'il n'est pas soigné dans un délai de quatre heures. Si jamais cela devait se produire à nouveau, mais j'espère bien que non, venez me voir immédiatement.  
Puis, il sortit sans attendre les questions que les Maraudeurs auraient pu lui poser.

_Fin flashback_

Remus avait compris ce qui se passait et sut que leur seule chance de sauver leur amie était de l'amener à Dumbledore.  
— Je vais l'emmener à Poudlard ! décréta t'il.  
— Non, tu n'y seras jamais assez vite… Si seulement nous avions un moyen de contacter Dumbledore pour qu'il vienne ici…  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'un hululement se fit entendre par la fenêtre proche.  
— Hedwige !  
Remus prit une feuille de papier, inscrivit quelques lignes, puis s'approcha de la chouette qui le regardait d'un air compréhensif. Il attacha le papier à la patte de l'oiseau en lui expliquant :  
— Va rejoindre Dumbledore ! Vite !  
La chouette décolla immédiatement en direction de Poudlard.  
— Que fait-on maintenant ? Interrogea Sirius.  
— Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre… mais, je vais en profiter pour soigner tes blessures.  
Remus quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit flacon et du coton.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Un onguent de ma fabrication. Il soigne très rapidement les blessures. Je l'ai créé pour moi, pour les périodes de pleine lune.  
Sirius était assis sur le bord du sofa, la main posée sur le bras de Cybelia. Remus prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de son ami. Alors qu'il commençait à le soigner, Sirius lui demanda :  
— Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué…  
— La pleine lune est dans trois jours. Je commence à ressentir les effets…  
— Tu ne prends plus la potion de Rogue ?  
— Non… Je l'ai arrêtée il y a quelques mois, lorsque…  
Sirius fut surpris de voir une larme couler sur la joue de son ami. Il tendit la main pour l'essuyer doucement.  
— J'ai eu si mal lorsque je t'ai cru mort… souffla Remus d'une voix nouée par l'émotion. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais… J'ai failli… je voulais mourir… mais je me suis dit que Harry pouvait encore avoir besoin de moi… et aussi que je devais faire payer à Voldemort ce qui s'était passé…  
Remus avait dit tout cela sans une seule fois lever les yeux afin d'éviter le regard perçant de son ami. Sirius lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il se sentait troublé par l'aveu de Remus, mais ne savait plus quoi penser. Soudain, sans même comprendre la raison de son geste, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Le lycanthrope ne réagit pas, trop surpris. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Sirius regarda Remus d'un air ennuyé :  
— Excuse-moi, Moony… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
Son ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un petit tourbillon apparut dans la pièce et Dumbledore se matérialisa. Le directeur de Poudlard se précipita vers Cybelia tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient du sofa pour le laisser faire. Il posa les mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, prononçant les mêmes incantations que des années plus tôt. Sirius, le cœur battant à tout rompre, fixait son amie d'un air inquiet. Il était à la fois troublé par ce qui venait d'arriver avec Remus et angoissé pour Cybelia qui n'avait pas l'air de revenir à la vie. Dumbledore prononça à nouveau les incantations et eut enfin le soulagement de voir des couleurs revenir sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Cybelia allait s'en sortir, Albus se leva et fit face aux deux hommes qui le regardaient d'un air anxieux.  
— Elle est sauvée. Sirius… je suis heureux de vous revoir.  
L'intéressé sourit, puis serra la main que lui tendait Dumbledore.  
— Je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous êtes revenu parmi nous car je soupçonne la magie noire d'y être pour quelque chose. En tous cas, il y a une personne qui va être heureuse de vous revoir !  
Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry, Hermione et Ron déboulèrent en trombes dans le salon, précédés par Hedwige. En voyant son parrain, Harry se figea.  
— Sirius ? C'est bien toi ?  
— Oui…  
Le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Hermione regardait la scène avec attendrissement, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Ron souriait, mais déchanta en voyant Cybelia allongée inconsciente sur le sofa.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda t'il à Dumbledore.  
— Elle a eu un "petit accident", répondit le directeur de Poudlard. Mais, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.  
A cet instant précis, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Sirius, que Harry avait relâché, se précipita vers elle.  
— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— J'ai l'impression que le Poudlard Express vient de me passer dessus, mais à part ça, je vais bien.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui lui sourit, puis remarqua la présence des adolescents et l'absence du lycanthrope.  
— Où est Remus ?  
Sirius se tourna vers l'endroit où son ami se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt et constata qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur, puis reporta son attention sur son amie.  
— Il doit être sorti un moment.  
Dumbledore les interrompit.  
— Je dois rentrer à Poudlard. Et vous aussi, jeunes gens, continua t'il en se tournant vers les adolescents.  
— J'aimerai rester un peu avec Sirius, soupira Harry.  
— Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible, sourit Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de votre absence. Je vous ramène.  
— Je devrais rentrer avec vous, suggéra Cybelia.  
— Non, mon enfant. Restez ici quelques jours pour vous reposer. Je m'occupe d'expliquer votre absence.  
Puis, il se tourna vers Harry et ses amis.  
— Je vous conseille de garder le secret sur le retour de Sirius.  
— Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.  
— Les Mangemorts pourraient vouloir terminer ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi la dernière fois. De plus, souvenez-vous que notre ami n'a pas encore été officiellement innocenté.  
— Le Professeur Dumbledore a raison, ajouta l'intéressé. Je suis en sécurité ici, mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on sache que je suis revenu. Et puis, ça me permettra de travailler dans l'ombre pour contrer Voldemort.  
Ron frissonna, mais ne dit rien. Depuis quelques temps, les autres ne semblaient plus se soucier de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne voulait pas passer pour un froussard auprès d'eux. Dumbledore fit apparaître un portoloin – une vieille montre cassée – et invita les adolescents à le toucher. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Sirius, Harry obéit. Bientôt, ils disparurent tous les quatre, laissant Sirius et Cybelia seuls dans le salon.

La jeune femme s'assit, aidée par son ami qui s'installa à côté d'elle.  
— Sirius… je suis si heureuse de te revoir.  
Cybelia se blottit dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Ses doigts posés sur le dos de Sirius rencontrèrent une cicatrice. Elle se recula un peu, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.  
— Comment vas-tu ?  
Sirius sourit.  
— Ca va. Tu sais, après avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban, quelques semaines dans une dimension infernale, ce n'est rien ! répondit-il avec bonne humeur.  
La jeune femme sentait que son ami ne lui disait pas tout, la souffrance assombrissant ce regard qu'elle avait connu si joyeux, jadis. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, ce fut d'une voix neutre.  
— A ce propos, je suis resté absent combien de temps ?  
— Un petit peu plus de trois mois…  
— Tant que ça ! Je dois avouer que j'ai perdu le compte des jours là-bas…  
Son regard s'était fait absent et la jeune femme savait qu'il ne lui servirait à rien d'interroger plus son ami.  
_Je te connais, Sirius… Pour le moment, tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je suis certaine que tu as souffert là-bas et que tu finiras par te confier à moi ou à Remus…_  
— Tu devrais aller dire à Remus que je vais bien, sourit Cybelia.  
— Euh… je ne crois pas qu'il voudra me voir… mais je suis certain qu'il sait que tu es réveillée.  
— Tu me caches quelque chose… Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Rien, rien…  
_Bon, si je veux le savoir, il va falloir que j'interroge Remus… Je sais qu'il me dira la vérité… Il n'a jamais pu me cacher quoi que ce soit…_  
Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'avoir un regard absent et son ami la fit sursauter lorsqu'il demanda :  
— A quoi penses-tu ?  
— Au moment où Remus est venu m'annoncer ta disparition…

_Flashback_

Lorsque Cybelia vit Remus sur le seuil, les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle sut immédiatement qu'un malheur était survenu. Elle le fit entrer, une angoisse terrible s'emparant d'elle.  
— Cyb… Sirius est… il est… mort…  
La jeune femme ne réagit pas, ne pouvant pas croire à ce que son ami venait de lui annoncer.  
— Non, c'est impossible !  
— Je l'ai vu… il est tombé à travers une sorte d'arcade et il a disparu…  
— Non ! Tu mens !  
Cybelia recula, secouant la tête.  
— C'est impossible ! Sirius ne peut pas être mort !  
Remus s'avança vers elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa avec force. Il insista et bientôt, elle fut bloquée par le mur derrière elle. Ne pouvant plus reculer, elle resta là, regardant son ami, l'air hagard.  
— Cyb, tu dois me croire…  
Remus tendit les mains vers elle, l'attrapant par les épaules. Cybelia voulut se dégager, mais, comme son ami tenait bon, elle ne put que le frapper, donnant des coups de poings sur son torse, essayant de lui faire mal pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.  
— Tu mens ! Ce n'est pas vrai !  
Finalement, le chagrin la terrassa. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et ses coups s'affaiblirent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Remus put la serrer contre lui. Le lycanthrope put alors laisser libre cours à sa propre tristesse qu'il avait retenue au fond de lui jusque là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur le sofa, la jeune femme blottie dans les bras de son ami, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Remus racontait d'une voix cassée par l'émotion ce qui était arrivé au Ministère de la Magie quelques heures plus tôt. Les yeux secs, il essayait de ne pas se laisser à nouveau submerger par son chagrin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Cybelia demanda doucement :  
— Comment va Harry ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore l'a renvoyé à Poudlard immédiatement et je ne l'ai pas revu.  
Soudain, la jeune femme se redressa.  
— Dumbledore ! Il peut faire revenir Sirius !  
Remus soupira.  
— Non. Avant de partir rejoindre Harry, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire… Cyb, il va falloir te faire à l'idée qu'il ne reviendra pas…  
Ne supportant plus de rester assise, Cybelia se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.  
— Ce n'est pas juste… Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir ! Pourquoi ?  
Remus haussa les épaules et son amie remarqua que le chagrin l'accablait à tel point qu'il paraissait dix ans de plus que son âge. Elle revint s'asseoir près de lui et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.  
— Je ne suis qu'une égoïste… je me lamente sur mon chagrin alors que tu souffres autant que moi, si ce n'est plus…  
— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit le lycanthrope avec un petit sourire triste. Ca va aller.  
Son regard mordoré était voilé par les larmes. Cybelia posa une main sur sa joue, puis s'approcha doucement, effleurant de ses lèvres la bouche de son ami. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il la retint, l'embrassant avec fougue. Elle se laissa emporter par le baiser, puis soudain, le visage de Sirius s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle repoussa doucement, mais fermement, son ami.  
— Il ne faut pas… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça…  
Remus pencha un peu la tête de côté, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que la jeune femme essayait de lui dire.  
— Pourquoi ?  
Et puis, soudain, il sut.  
— Oh… excuse-moi… Tu as raison… nous avons été emporté par notre chagrin, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de le trahir…

_Fin flashback_

Sirius regardait Cybelia d'un air surpris.  
— Je ne comprends pas…  
La jeune femme sourit.  
— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que Remus est amoureux de toi depuis l'école ! A ce moment là, nous avions tous deux besoin de réconfort, mais ce n'était pas une solution. Je ne voulais pas salir son amour pour toi… Alors, j'ai préféré m'effacer… même si j'en souffrais…  
— Il m'aime…  
Devant l'air sincèrement étonné de son ami, Cybelia demanda :  
— Tu ne le savais vraiment pas ?  
— Non ! Enfin… il y a toujours eu quelque chose de très fort entre nous, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était de l'amour… Mais quel abruti !  
Sirius se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Puis, juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers son amie.  
— Je peux te laisser un moment ?  
— Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Vas-y !


	5. Chapitre 5

**5.**

Remus était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il sentait la fureur de la bête qui sommeillait en lui commencer à couler dans ses veines. Il repensa aux derniers mois où il avait passé les trois nuits de pleine lune enfermé dans sa cave qu'il avait protégée avec un sort de silence pour que ses voisins moldus n'entendent pas les cris déchirants du loup-garou. En entendant des coups discrets frappés à la porte, il soupira, puis lança :  
— Entre, Sirius !  
Son ami obéit en demandant :  
— Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?  
— J'ai reconnu ton pas dans l'escalier.  
En montant les marches, Sirius était bien déterminé à faire avouer ses sentiments à Remus, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à lui, il hésitait.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda le lycanthrope qui n'avait pas bougé et fixait le plafond.  
— Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ?  
— Sers-toi !  
Sirius alla prendre un pantalon et une chemise dans l'armoire, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il se changea. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Remus s'était levé et regardait dehors, debout près de la fenêtre.  
— Remus… Cybelia vient de me raconter comment tu lui as annoncé ma disparition et ce qui s'est passé ensuite.  
— Ah…  
— Il faut que je sache, Remus… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
Sirius n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi direct, mais il avait vraiment besoin de certitudes. Remus se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.  
— Qui… C'est Cybelia qui t'a dit ça ?  
— Oui. Elle m'a dit que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous.  
— C'est drôle…  
— Drôle ? S'étonna Sirius.  
— Je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi…  
Là, Sirius ne comprenait plus. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit, attendant des explications.  
— Je croyais que Cybelia et toi aviez une histoire… Et qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi pour ne pas trahir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour toi.  
— Si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'aurait-elle dit que tu m'aimes ?  
— Parce que c'est vrai…  
Remus se détourna à nouveau, un peu gêné.  
— Je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer de peur que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami. Tu étais le tombeur de ces dames. Lorsque tu as pris Cybelia sous ton aile, j'ai cru que vous sortiez ensemble…  
— Je peux t'assurer que, même si j'en ai eu envie souvent, je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle.  
— Mais tu l'as souhaité ?  
— Oui. Je tiens beaucoup à elle… comme je tiens beaucoup à toi…  
Sirius se releva et s'approcha de son ami. Il entoura la taille mince de Remus de ses bras, posant sa joue sur l'épaule du lycanthrope qui se crispa.  
— Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre vous deux, Remus. C'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais sorti avec l'un de vous… Si je t'avais choisi, j'aurais souffert de ne pas être avec elle… et inversement… alors, je me suis résigné à rester seul… Je ne pensais pas que l'un de vous deux partageait mes sentiments… et aujourd'hui, je découvre que vous les partagez tous les deux… mais rien n'a changé pour moi… je ne peux me résoudre à choisir…  
— Tu lui as dit ? Interrogea son ami, la voix tremblante.  
— Non…  
Remus se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il sourit, puis souffla :  
— Allons lui parler… Cybelia a le droit de connaître tes sentiments.  
— Mais que ce passera t'il ensuite ? Nous allons souffrir tous les trois à cause de mon incapacité à choisir lequel de vous deux j'aime le plus…  
— Pourquoi souffrir ? sourit Remus. Nous t'aimons et tu nous aimes… J'éprouve aussi une très grande tendresse pour Cybelia, même si je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer autant que toi… Alors, si elle le veut, nous pourrions être tous heureux…  
Sirius comprit. Il sembla un peu choqué par ce que son ami proposait à demi-mots.  
— Tu veux dire… tous les trois ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Quelle loi oblige les gens à n'aimer qu'une seule personne ? Après tout, personne n'aura besoin de le savoir et nous pourrons être heureux ! Mais, tu sais, Sirius, si je te propose cela, c'est pour moi la seule façon, peut-être égoïste, que j'ai trouvé pour enfin pouvoir t'aimer en toute liberté. Si cela ne te convient pas, je comprendrais…  
— Non, au contraire, ce serait merveilleux.  
Sirius prit la main de son ami et l'invita à le suivre en bas.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le salon, ils eurent la surprise de ne pas y trouver Cybelia. Sirius lança un regard interrogateur à son ami qui venait de ramasser un morceau de papier épinglé sur le sofa.  
— Elle est partie, souffla Remus.  
Sirius lui prit le papier des mains et lut.

_Mes amis,_

_Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés. Comme je ne veux pas déranger votre bonheur naissant, je rentre à Poudlard. L'une de mes cousines a une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et connaît une personne qui pourra m'y ramener. J'espère vous revoir bientôt tous les deux._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Cybelia._

Sirius froissa le papier et le jeta à travers la pièce.  
— Il faut la rattraper, souffla t'il à son ami.  
— Je vais y aller. Tu ne peux pas sortir.  
— Mais…  
Remus posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami pour le faire taire.  
— Tu es toujours recherché et je ne tiens pas à te perdre une nouvelle fois… Je t'aime trop pour ça…  
Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Sirius, puis il s'éloigna en souriant.  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la ramène.

Remus se dirigea directement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il entra et alla interroger Tom, l'aubergiste.  
— Bonjour, Tom. Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme brune qui serait passée il y a peu de temps ?  
— Si si ! Même qu'elle se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse !  
— Merci !  
Remus se hâta. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi depuis quelques minutes. Il se servit de son odorat de loup-garou pour trouver la trace de la jeune femme. Il arriva bientôt devant la porte d'une boutique de cosmétiques magiques. "A la Belle Sorcière" proclamait l'enseigne au-dessus du portrait d'une superbe jeune femme rousse qui fit un clin d'œil à l'attention de Remus. Le lycanthrope voulut entrer, mais la porte était close. Il se décida alors à passer par derrière. Une porte était entrouverte. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et entra dans l'arrière-boutique plongée dans l'obscurité.  
— _Lumos_ !  
Il fit quelques pas, tous les sens aux aguets. Soudain, il se figea. Deux pieds chaussés de bottines dépassaient de derrière le comptoir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'avança et découvrit le corps inanimé d'une jeune femme qu'il supposa être la cousine de Cybelia. Il n'eut pas besoin de prendre son pouls pour constater qu'elle était morte. Il fit le tour de la boutique, mais aucune trace de son amie. Alors qu'il allait ressortir, un éclat attira son attention. Il se pencha et ramassa une broche en forme de patte de chat qu'il reconnut immédiatement.  
— Le médaillon de Cybelia… Elle ne s'en sépare jamais…  
Remus sut alors que son mauvais pressentiment était justifié. Jamais son amie n'aurait abandonné ce médaillon que Sirius lui avait offert lors du banquet de fin d'année qui avait marqué la fin des études des Maraudeurs. Essayant de garder son calme, il se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait y arriver, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand. La clarté extérieure éblouit Remus qui recula d'un pas.  
— Lâchez votre baguette ! Et les mains en l'air !  
Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Remus obéit. Deux sorciers entrèrent, baguettes pointées vers lui. Le premier, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, ramassa la baguette de Remus tandis que l'autre jetait un coup d'œil vers le cadavre.  
— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !  
— Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Elle était déjà morte quand je suis arrivé !  
— C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
Le jeune mit sa baguette et celle de Remus bout à bout, puis lança :  
— _Prior Incanto_.  
La baguette de Remus se mit à luire. Le plus vieux des deux hommes eut un sourire narquois.  
— Très malin. Un petit sort de _Lumos_ après avoir tué et hop, plus de trace dans la baguette !  
— Puisque je vous dis… tenta de se défendre le lycanthrope.  
— Suivez-nous !  
Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour s'innocenter, Remus obéit sans discuter. Les deux hommes l'amenèrent au Ministère de la Magie où il fut enfermé dans une cellule au sous-sol en attendant son procès.  
— Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de parler à Dumbledore !  
Remus était furieux contre lui-même. Il savait que Cybelia devait être en danger et voilà qu'il se retrouvait enfermé. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Sirius ne parte pas à sa recherche, mais, connaissant son ami, il savait que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en danger pour lui ou pour Cybelia.

Sirius en avait marre de tourner comme un lion en cage. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Remus était parti et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il décida alors de passer à l'action. Il se transforma et, c'est sous la forme de Padfoot, qu'il partit à la recherche de ses amis. Alors qu'il avançait dans une ruelle sombre menant au Chaudron Baveur, une silhouette familière apparut devant lui.  
— Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, Sirius. Suivez-moi !  
Padfoot obéit et bientôt, il se retrouva à l'abri dans une chambre de la taverne. Il reprit forme humaine et considéra son interlocuteur.  
— Arthur ?  
— Ce que vous venez de faire est très dangereux ! Mais je suis heureux de vous revoir, sourit Arthur Weasley.  
— Merci. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
— Je suis venu vous prévenir que Remus Lupin a été arrêté.  
— Arrêté ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius, horrifié.  
— Il a été trouvé près du cadavre d'une jeune femme, Amalia Felina.  
— Felina… Ca doit être la cousine de Cybelia. Mais je suis certain que Remus ne l'a pas tuée !  
— Moi aussi. Seulement il va passer en jugement d'ici peu de temps. Et, lorsqu'ils sauront que Remus est… ce qu'il est, ils vont sûrement l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste.  
— Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Dumbledore…  
— Il m'a dit qu'il tenterait tout pour l'aider, mais ça sera difficile. Remus se doutait que vous partiriez à sa recherche alors il m'a demandé de vous rejoindre.  
— Et Cybelia ?  
— Il semblerait qu'elle ait disparu.  
Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit, anéanti.  
— Non, ce n'est pas possible… Que puis-je faire ?  
— Allez vous cacher. Vous ne pourrez pas aider vos amis si vous vous faites aussi arrêter.  
— Je ne peux pas les laisser ! Ils ont besoin de mon aide !  
Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Arthur Weasley s'interposa :  
— Non ! Si vous sortez, ils vont vous prendre !  
— Je courre le risque ! Cybelia et Remus ont besoin de moi.  
Arthur soupira. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait convaincre son interlocuteur.  
— D'accord. Mais soyez prudent !  
— Je le serai !  
Sirius redevint Padfoot et quitta l'auberge pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, son flair l'amena à la boutique d'Amalia Felina. Il y trouva la trace de Remus, de Cybelia et aussi d'une autre personne qui fit se dresser ses poils sur son échine.  
_Wormtail… J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion dans la Cabane Hurlante… Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal…_  
Il tenta de se calmer et se mit à suivre les traces de Cybelia et de Peter qui, comme il le redoutait, quittaient ensemble la boutique. Il les suivit pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il les perde en arrivant près de l'Allée des Embrumes.  
_Non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Dumbledore… il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit toujours être au Ministère de la Magie._  
Rebroussant chemin, Padfoot quitta le Chemin de Traverse en direction du ministère.

Remus tournait en rond dans sa cellule, de plus en plus inquiet, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Sirius et Cybelia. En entendant des bruits dans le couloir, il leva la tête et fut soulagé de voir le visage d'Albus Dumbledore apparaître dans la petite ouverture pratiquée dans la porte.  
— Mon cher Lupin, dans quelle situation vous êtes-vous mis ?  
— Cybelia a disparu. Et j'ai peur que Sirius ne fasse une bêtise !  
— Pour l'instant, vous devriez vous soucier surtout de votre propre sort. Je vais assurer votre défense, mais j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse vous aider.  
— Ils vont m'envoyer à Azkaban ? Demanda Remus, la gorge serrée par la peur.  
— Non, mais sûrement à Ste Mangouste.  
— Oh. Alors ils savent…  
C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais eut un faible sourire.  
— Je vais tout faire pour vous aider.  
— La pleine lune est dans trois jours. Et je ne prends plus la potion Tue-Loup.  
— Je sais.  
Ils ne purent en dire plus car deux gardiens vinrent chercher Remus. Il fut conduit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Dumbledore s'assit à ses côtés. L'accusateur se leva.  
— Remus J. Lupin, vous êtes accusé du meurtre d'Amalia Felina.  
Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.  
— Monsieur Lupin est innocent du crime dont on l'accuse. Il était à la recherche de son amie, Cybelia Felina, qui est professeur à Poudlard et qui devait rendre visite à sa cousine. Or, lorsqu'il est arrivé, Amalia Felina était déjà morte.  
— En avez-vous une preuve ? Interrogea l'un des membres du jury.  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais fit apparaître un miroir tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.  
— Cet objet se trouvait dans la boutique de Mademoiselle Felina. Comme vous le savez, avec une formule appropriée, n'importe quel miroir peut faire apparaître les derniers évènements qu'il a reflété.  
Il toucha le miroir du bout de sa baguette en prononçant _"Refletus revelus"_ et une image apparut.  
— Cybelia… souffla Remus, surpris.  
Il vit son amie discuter avec Amalia, puis s'effondrer sur le sol. Amalia jeta un regard vers une personne qui se trouvait hors de vue, lui sourit, puis se pencha sur sa cousine. Une ombre apparut à la lisière de l'image alors qu'Amalia tombait à son tour. Un certain temps passa, puis tous purent voir Remus entrer dans la boutique et découvrir le corps de la jeune femme.  
— Comment pouvons-nous avoir la preuve que ce miroir n'a pas été truqué ?  
— Je vous laisse l'examiner.  
Dumbledore le tendit à l'accusateur. Deux autres sorciers le rejoignirent et ensemble, ils purent constater que l'objet n'était pas truqué.  
— Soit, nous admettons que Monsieur Lupin n'est pas coupable du meurtre d'Amalia Feline. Cependant, nous avons appris qu'il est un Loup-Garou. Or, le Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques a formellement stipulé dans l'un de ses arrêtés que les lycanthropes ne peuvent circuler librement. Monsieur Lupin sera donc interné à Ste Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée.  
Alors qu'on l'emmenait, Remus se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui lança :  
— Il faut que vous retrouviez Cybelia. Et empêchez notre ami de faire une bêtise !  
— Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout.  
Remus eut un faible sourire, puis suivit les gardiens qui devaient le conduire à Ste Mangouste.

Cybelia ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Une douleur intense pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne, comme si on l'avait frappée. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais un vertige s'empara d'elle et elle retomba lourdement sur le dos.  
_Que m'est-il arrivé ? J'étais dans la boutique d'Amalia, je lui parlais… et puis… je ne me souviens plus… Mais où suis-je ?_  
La jeune femme se redressa à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de succès. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, constatant qu'elle se trouvait dans un cachot éclairé seulement par une bougie qui brûlait très haut, hors de sa portée. Elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, mais ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas trop secouer sa tête douloureuse. Alors qu'elle se mettait debout, elle remarqua une trappe qui était pratiquée dans le mur en face d'elle, à plus de trois mètres de hauteur. Au moment où elle se demandait si elle pourrait l'atteindre en se transformant, la trappe s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer un rat qui trottina sur le mur vertical. Elle le reconnut immédiatement.  
— Wormtail !  
L'animal atterrit près de la jeune femme, puis se transforma.  
— Ma chère Cybelia…  
— Peter ! Qu'est-ce que…  
— Mon Maître a besoin de toi pour se débarrasser enfin d'Harry Potter !  
— Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Harry !  
— C'est ce qu'on verra !  
Peter se retransforma et remonta avant de disparaître par la trappe. Cybelia s'assit, découragée. Elle savait que même sous sa forme animale, elle n'arriverait pas à atteindre la trappe. Elle ferma les yeux et le visage de Sirius s'imposa à elle.  
_Sirius… Où es-tu ?_

Padfoot approchait du Ministère de la Magie lorsque deux sorciers en sortirent. Il se cacha dans un recoin et attendit. Peu de personnes connaissaient sa forme animale et tout le monde le croyait mort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une crainte irrépressible. S'il n'y avait eu que sa vie en jeu, il aurait été plus tranquille. Mais, avec Remus à Ste Mangouste, il restait seul pour retrouver Cybelia. Il se doutait que Wormtail avait enlevé la jeune femme sous l'ordre de Voldemort, ce qui ne pouvait qu'augurer un grand malheur. Il allait sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement l'appela. Il se retourna pour tomber face à Dumbledore qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.  
— Venez ! lança le Directeur de Poudlard en lui tendant une vieille canette de soda.  
Padfoot posa la patte sur le portoloin et ils furent transportés instantanément à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sachant qu'il ne risquait plus rien, Sirius reprit forme humaine et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.  
— Je suppose que vous avez vu Arthur Weasley.  
— Oui. Il m'a dit pour Remus. Ils l'ont envoyé à Ste Mangouste ?  
— Malheureusement. J'ai réussi à prouver son innocence concernant le meurtre de la cousine de Cybelia, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher son internement.  
— Cybelia… elle a été enlevée par Peter. J'ai senti son odeur dans la boutique.  
— Alors cela veut dire que Voldemort a besoin de notre amie pour ses sombres desseins.  
— Mais pour quelle raison ?  
— Il veut sans doute se servir d'elle pour atteindre Harry. Quoi de mieux qu'un professeur pour s'infiltrer dans Poudlard ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il utilisera un tel artifice… souffla Dumbledore en repensant au Professeur Quirell.  
— Oui, mais si Voldemort tente de jeter un sort de magie noire à Cybelia, elle tombera en catatonie ! S'inquiéta Sirius.  
— Sauf s'il possède le Médaillon de Vesuna.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Ce médaillon appartient à la famille Felina depuis plus de trois siècles. Il permet à la sorcière qui le porte d'être immunisée contre cette catatonie. Seulement, en raison de certains évènements que je ne vous expliquerai pas aujourd'hui, ce bijou a été caché.  
— Et vous pensez que Voldemort l'a retrouvé ?  
— C'est la seule explication logique à son geste. S'il avait seulement voulu la tuer, elle serait morte dans la boutique de sa cousine. Je suis à peu près persuadé que c'est Amalia, d'ailleurs, qui a fourni le médaillon à Voldemort.  
— Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Je croyais que la famille Felina était contre lui !  
— Tout a pu changer… Même si Cybelia a eu des différents avec sa grand-mère, ces femmes auraient du rejoindre la lutte… Au lieu de ça, elles ont préféré ne rien faire. En apparence…  
— Tout ça ne me dit pas comment on va retrouver Cybelia.  
— Si les desseins de Voldemort sont bien ceux auxquels je pense, nous n'aurons pas besoin de la chercher, elle viendra à nous.  
Sirius était perplexe. Il n'avait jamais douté de la sagesse de Dumbledore, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie.  
— En attendant, il serait bien que vous puissiez voir Harry de temps en temps. Vous n'aurez qu'à occuper les appartements de Cybelia pendant son absence. Mais, je vous demande de ne pas vous montrer aux autres élèves. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux, je pense notamment à Monsieur Malefoy, vous voit, il vous dénoncera au Ministère.  
— En plus, il pourra se servir de moi pour faire sortir son Mangemort de père d'Azkaban, grogna Sirius. Bon, je me ferai discret, mais n'attendez pas de moi que je reste enfermé pendant des jours en attendant que Cybelia vienne tuer Harry sous l'influence de Voldemort. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de la ramener avant.  
— Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, sourit Dumbledore. Et je suis certain que votre filleul et ses amis seront enthousiastes à l'idée de vous aider.  
Sirius reprit sa forme animale et suivit le Directeur de Poudlard jusqu'aux appartements de Cybelia. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dumbledore lança à son ami qui s'était à nouveau transformé :  
— Je vais prévenir Harry de votre présence. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en cours, mais je suis certain qu'il viendra vous voir dès qu'il le pourra.  
— Merci !  
Lorsqu'il fut seul, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il se retrouvait à nouveau forcé à l'inactivité, ce qu'il détestait le plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la décoration de la chambre et sourit en voyant une photo posée sur la table de nuit. Il la prit, passant doucement les doigts sur les visages souriants de Remus et Cybelia qui le regardaient et lui faisaient des petits signes. Il contempla également son propre visage, mais avait l'impression de n'y voir qu'un étranger.  
_J'ai tellement changé… Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit si cruelle ? Si James et Lily n'étaient pas morts, si je n'avais pas été envoyé à Azkaban, tant de choses auraient été différentes…_  
Sirius sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. A l'aide de sa baguette, il la déverrouilla à distance et Harry entra. En voyant son parrain, le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras.  
— Je suis si heureux que tu sois vivant ! soupira Harry, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
— Comment vas-tu ? Tu as encore grandi depuis…  
— Grandi ? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas ! Où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ?  
— C'est une très longue histoire !  
— J'ai tout mon temps !  
— Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? Demanda Sirius, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
— Si, mais…  
— Ecoute, Harry : je vais rester ici un assez long moment. Nous allons donc avoir tout notre temps pour discuter. Je préfère que tu gardes tes habitudes. Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un remarque tes absences. Tu comprends ?  
— Oui… mais je préfèrerai rester avec toi, souffla Harry avec une moue boudeuse.  
— Je sais, sourit son parrain.  
— Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a tout raconté pour Cybelia.  
— Ah.  
Sirius se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.  
— J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, mais je suis bloqué. Il faut attendre qu'elle vienne.  
— Il m'a aussi dit pour le Professeur Lupin. Il faut qu'on le sorte de Ste Mangouste. Hermione est déjà plongée dans ses livres à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait nous aider.  
Sirius eut un petit sourire.  
— Remercie-la pour moi. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle trouvera quelque chose. Allez, maintenant, va rejoindre les autres !  
— D'accord. Au fait, tu vas manger quoi ?  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Dumbledore s'est occupé de tout. Va !  
— Je reviens te voir demain soir.  
— A demain alors !  
Lorsque Harry fut sorti, Sirius s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir Cybelia aux mains de Wormtail, et de Voldemort, ou Remus enfermé dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste. Puis, finalement, la fatigue eut raison de lui et il sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de rêves tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres.


	6. Chapitre 6

**6.**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Cybelia avait disparu. Sirius passait ses journées dans les appartements de la jeune femme et profitait des nuits pour aller se dégourdir les jambes, ou plutôt les pattes, dans la Forêt Interdite. Harry, accompagné par Ron et Hermione, lui rendait visite régulièrement. Ensemble, ils avaient cherché comment retrouver leur amie, mais malheureusement, n'avaient pas été en mesure d'obtenir un résultat probant. Ils n'avaient pas non plus trouvé comment sortir Remus de Ste Mangouste. Sirius savait que Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite et qu'il allait bien, mais que, comme lui, il se faisait du souci pour Cybelia.

Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de faire des recherches dans des livres prêtés par Hermione, Sirius sentit un mal de tête poindre. Il leva les yeux et, constatant qu'il faisait déjà nuit, décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il se transforma et jeta un coup d'œil à la Carte du Maraudeur que Harry lui avait restituée. Constatant que la voie était libre, il quitta la chambre. En quelques minutes, il fut dehors. Il commença à courir en direction de la Forêt Interdite, comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois, des souvenirs vinrent l'assaillir en masse. Il se revoyait avec Remus et James en train de préparer une blague à l'attention des Serpentards. Il revoyait les heures passées à apprendre à Cybelia comment se transformer. Il eut une pensée émue en revoyant le mariage de James et Lily, puis la naissance de Harry. Soudain, submergé par le chagrin, il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et se coucha, la tête posée sur ses pattes. Il resta là un long moment, puis se décida enfin à rentrer au château. Il avançait rapidement lorsqu'il perçut un gémissement provenant de sa droite, à quelques mètres de la cabane de Hagrid. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit et se figea en voyant une forme sombre recroquevillée sur le sol. Son odorat canin ne pouvait le tromper et pourtant, il crut un instant avoir une hallucination. Puis, il se précipita vers la forme. En voyant le visage défait de Cybelia partiellement recouvert par ses longs cheveux bruns, son corps replié en position fœtale sur le sol, il eut une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais, il résista et demeura sous sa forme animale. Il leva les yeux vers la cabane de Hagrid d'où provenait de la lumière, puis, après avoir léché doucement la joue de la jeune femme, il se précipita pour chercher de l'aide. Crockdur l'avait sûrement entendu ou senti car il se mit à aboyer dès que Sirius s'approcha de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors en grand sur le garde-chasse de Poudlard qui baissa les yeux vers Padfoot en s'exclamant :  
— Sirius, que faites-vous ici ?  
Le chien attrapa la manche de Hagrid et le tira vers l'endroit où se trouvait Cybelia. Le demi-géant n'hésita pas à le suivre, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas pris le risque de se montrer si cela n'était pas important. En voyant la jeune femme inconsciente sur le sol, Hagrid poussa un cri de surprise. Puis, il se pencha et la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras pour la conduire au château. Padfoot le suivit, conscient du risque que quelqu'un le voit, mais incapable de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de savoir si son amie allait bien. Hagrid amena la jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, en la voyant, eut une exclamation de surprise :  
— Professeur Felina ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?  
— Je ne sais pas, répondit Hagrid. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça à côté de ma cabane.  
— Il faut prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama alors l'infirmière tandis que Padfoot se glissait à son insu derrière un paravent, pouvant ainsi tout entendre sans risquer de se faire voir.  
— Je suis là ! répondit la voix forte du Directeur de Poudlard.  
Il s'avança vers la jeune femme que Hagrid avait déposée sur un lit, lui passa une main sur le front, puis sourit.  
— Elle va bien.  
Au même moment, Cybelia ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait.  
— Comment je suis arrivée ici ?  
— C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, répondit Dumbledore.  
Puis, il se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh.  
— Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plait ?  
— Mais…  
— Pompom… s'il vous plait !  
— D'accord. Mais, ne restez pas trop longtemps, que je puisse l'examiner !  
— Je vous le promets.  
Une fois l'infirmière partie, Padfoot sortit de sa cachette. Hagrid soupira.  
— Je vais vous laisser.  
— Merci, Hagrid, sourit Dumbledore.  
Lorsque le demi-géant fut parti à son tour, Sirius reprit forme humaine. Il s'approcha de son amie qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux !  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Cyb. Dis-nous plutôt ce qui t'est arrivée, l'encouragea t'il en lui prenant la main.  
— J'étais dans la boutique de ma cousine Amalia… et je me suis réveillée ici… Je ne comprends pas…  
Dumbledore et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et demanda :  
— Qu'y a t'il ?  
— Votre cousine a été tuée, commença Dumbledore.  
— Par Wormtail, ajouta Sirius.  
— Peter ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Son ami lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, de son enlèvement par Wormtail à l'internement de Remus.  
— Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? se lamenta la jeune femme en se passant une main sur le front.  
— Un sortilège d'amnésie, sourit Dumbledore. Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant.  
— Vous croyez vraiment qu'il m'a renvoyée ici pour tuer Harry ?  
— C'est possible.  
— Alors, ne me laissez pas seule ! Ou mieux, faites-moi quitter Poudlard sur le champ.  
— Non, ma chère. Vous allez rester ici et vous reposer. Je m'occupe de la sécurité de Harry. Sirius, vous venez ?  
— J'arrive.  
Il posa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie, puis suivit Dumbledore qui le raccompagna dans sa chambre.  
— Reposez-vous aussi, Sirius.  
— Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?  
— Pour l'instant rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous devons être vigilants. Pour la sécurité de Harry et de Cybelia. Bonne nuit, Sirius.  
— Bonne nuit.  
Lorsqu'il fut seul, Sirius soupira.  
_Peut-être que Voldemort n'a pas réussi à prendre le contrôle de Cybelia ? Non, ça serait trop beau… J'espère que Dumbledore va trouver ce qui s'est passé…_

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle du retour de Cybelia s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans Poudlard. Harry voulut lui rendre visite, mais Dumbledore le lui interdit. Le Directeur passa la majeure partie de la journée avec la jeune femme, essayant de comprendre comment Voldemort voulait l'utiliser pour tuer l'adolescent. Le soir, il raccompagna Cybelia dans ses quartiers où elle retrouva Sirius. Alors qu'elle allait prendre une douche, Dumbledore exposa le résultat de ses recherches.  
— Notre amie n'a pas sur elle le Médaillon de Vesuna. Et, elle n'est pas soumise à un sortilège d'Imperium.  
— Mais alors, ça veut dire…  
— Ca ne veut rien dire, malheureusement. Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant. Il se peut très bien qu'il ait mis au point un sortilège de magie noire que je ne connais pas.  
— Qu'allons-nous faire ? Faut-il la garder enfermée jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ?  
— Non, répondit Dumbledore, pensif. Nous allons lui laisser reprendre ses cours.  
— Quoi ? Et Harry ?  
— Si nous voulons que la machination de Voldemort apparaisse au grand jour, il faut jouer le jeu.  
— C'est trop dangereux ! s'indigna Sirius.  
— Ca l'est. Mais nous ne pouvons pas garder Cybelia enfermée indéfiniment. Et, viendra le jour où elle s'en prendra à Harry alors que nous ne serons plus sur nos gardes.  
Sirius soupira.  
— Vous avez raison… comme toujours…  
— Oh non, mon cher ami, je suis loin d'avoir toujours raison. Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser.  
Dumbledore refermait juste la porte lorsque Cybelia sortit de la salle de bains, enveloppée dans un chaud peignoir en éponge.  
— Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda son ami.  
— Mieux. Mais, je suis fatiguée.  
— Allonge-toi.  
La jeune femme obéit. Son ami allait s'installer dans un fauteuil lorsqu'elle l'appela :  
— Sirius ?  
— Oui ?  
— Je… j'aimerais…  
Il sourit et vint s'allonger près d'elle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans son cou.  
— Cyb… il y a une chose importante que j'aimerais te dire… Mais, il ne faut pas que tu m'interrompe.  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Voilà… J'ai discuté avec Remus et je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais… mais je t'aime aussi… Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux… Et, si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, alors tu m'aime aussi… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que Remus a proposé quelque chose… mais je ne sais pas si ça te conviendra… il pensait qu'on pourrait être ensemble… tous les trois…  
Il se tut. Comme la jeune femme ne disait rien, il crut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il recula un peu pour la regarder et constata que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
— Ne pleure pas…  
— Ce sont des larmes de joie, Sirius… Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais… Je croyais que Remus et toi…  
— Oui, il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer aussi fort que je l'aime… ça te choque ?  
— Non, au contraire ! J'ai de la chance ! Pouvoir vivre avec les deux plus beaux garçons de Poudlard !  
Sirius sourit, mais retrouva vite son air maussade.  
— Si nous arrivons à sortir Remus de Ste Mangouste… J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait s'installer tous les trois chez moi… L'Ordre n'aura qu'à se trouver un autre lieu de rassemblement !  
Cybelia sourit. Sirius ne put résister. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme en un baiser doux et tendre. Puis son amie se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait un mois que Cybelia était revenue à Poudlard. Elle avait repris ses cours normalement et, pour l'instant, aucun événement ne pouvait laisser penser qu'elle était contrôlée par le Mage Noir. Sirius continuait à vivre dans les appartements de la jeune femme, ne sortant qu'après la tombée du jour pour se promener avec son amie, tous deux sous leurs formes animales. Ensemble, et avec l'aide de Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à chercher des solutions pour leur permettre de sortir Remus de Ste Mangouste, mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ce jour-là, ils étaient tous les cinq réunis dans les appartements de Cybelia. Les adolescents et la jeune femme étaient plongés dans des livres tandis que Sirius faisait les cent pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cybelia lui lança :  
— Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Tu me donnes le tournis !  
— Désolé… soupira son ami. Je n'en peux plus de rester ici sans rien faire alors que Remus est tout seul là-bas… Si seulement je pouvais aller le voir !  
— Mais, tu ne peux pas ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Alors, assieds-toi et cherche avec nous une solution dans les livres !  
— Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous aider là-dedans ! On a déjà lu et relu cent fois tout ce qui a trait aux loups-garous ! Je commence à croire que notre seul moyen de le faire sortir de là, c'est une évasion !  
— Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, Monsieur Je-sais-tout ?  
Devant l'air agacé de son amie, Sirius s'étonna :  
— Pourquoi tu es agressive comme ça ?  
— Tu ne t'es pas entendu ?  
Ron et Hermione avaient plongé le nez dans les livres, gênés de se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute, mais Harry en eut vite marre et se leva. Il se mit entre son parrain et Cybelia et leur lança :  
— Ce n'est pas en vous disputant qu'on trouvera une solution !  
Sirius soupira.  
— Je suis désolé… je ne supporte plus de passer mes journées enfermées ici…  
— Moi aussi, je suis désolée… souffla son amie je n'aurais pas du te parler sur ce ton… je crois qu'on est tous sur les nerfs.  
— J'ai peut-être une idée pour que tu puisses un peu changer d'air, sourit Harry en se tournant vers son parrain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ? Là-bas, personne ne connaît Padfoot, tu serais tranquille ! Et tu pourrais sortir le jour !  
— C'est une bonne idée, admit Sirius.  
— D'autant plus que demain, nous sommes samedi et que c'est notre week-end de sortie ! renchérit Hermione qui avait levé les yeux de son livre.  
— On pourrait utiliser cette nuit le passage sous le Saule Cogneur jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante et ensuite, sortir demain matin nous promener dans le village, suggéra Cybelia.  
— Et on vous y rejoindrait ! sourit Harry.  
— Ah, génial ! s'exclama Sirius, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de là.  
L'heure du dîner approchant, les adolescents rangèrent leurs livres et quittèrent leurs amis en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin à Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Cybelia et Sirius prirent leurs formes animales et quittèrent le château. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur. La chatte passa la première et alla appuyer sur le nœud pour que l'arbre se fige et que son compagnon, plus gros, puisse passer sans risquer de se prendre un coup de branche. Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans le passage, elle le suivit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la Cabane Hurlante et s'installèrent pour la nuit sur un lit, après l'avoir débarrassé de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées qui l'encombraient. Alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, Cybelia demanda :  
— Qu'allons-nous faire si nous ne trouvons pas de moyen pour sortir Remus de Ste Mangouste ?  
— Nous en trouverons un ! lança Sirius d'un ton confiant.  
— Mais si jamais…  
— Je ne préfère pas y penser pour l'instant…  
— Siri, depuis que je suis revenue, je n'arrête pas de penser à une chose concernant Remus… Une chose qui s'est passée lorsque nous étions étudiants… Nous n'en avons jamais parlé à personne…

_Flashback_

Cybelia, assise dans la salle commune, penchée sur ses devoirs, se redressa lorsqu'elle vit entrer les quatre Maraudeurs. Elle leur sourit et fut rejointe par trois d'entre eux, tandis que le quatrième, Remus, montait dans le dortoir des garçons.  
— Salut les gars !  
— Salut ! répondirent les trois garçons en chœur.  
— Dis, Cyb, je ne pourrais pas te voir ce soir pour nos cours de rattrapage, lança Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de son amie. Ni les deux prochains soirs.  
— Pourquoi ?  
Après un court instant d'hésitation, il répondit :  
— Nous avons un gros devoir à préparer pour le cours de Potions. Je n'aurai pas le temps de travailler avec toi.  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
— Ce n'est pas grave…  
Elle souriait, mais sentait que son ami lui cachait quelque chose. En posant les yeux sur James et Peter, elle fut convaincue qu'ils gardaient un secret commun, mais n'en montra rien. Après avoir discuté un moment avec elle, ils montèrent ensemble dans leur dortoir. En les voyant quitter la salle commune, Cybelia prit la résolution de découvrir ce que ses amis lui cachaient.

La pleine lune donnait un aspect fantomatique au Saule Cogneur. Quelques secondes plus tôt, Cybelia, sous sa forme animale, avait vu passer Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs qui s'étaient engouffrés sous l'arbre magique après que le rat ait appuyé sur un nœud du tronc. Elle attendit un long moment pour leur laisser un peu d'avance, puis les suivit. Le tunnel sous le Saule lui paraissait interminable. Elle avait l'impression d'y avancer depuis des heures lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au bout. Elle déboucha dans une maison sinistre dont les murs semblaient devoir se désagréger au moindre bruit. Entendant un gémissement, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la source du son. Fatiguée par l'effort que lui coûtait sa transformation, elle reprit forme humaine et continua d'avancer. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Trois des Maraudeurs se tenaient en sous-vêtements assis autour du quatrième, qui lui était totalement nu. En l'entendant entrer, les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers Cybelia qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Elle recula d'un pas tandis que Sirius s'avançait vers elle.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea t'il d'un ton de reproche.  
— Je… je voulais savoir quel était votre secret… bredouilla la jeune fille, la voix tremblante. Mais… si j'avais su…  
— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, souffla Remus d'une voix rauque… mais il faut que tu partes… Tu es en danger ici…  
— Je ne comprends pas…  
James décida de prendre les choses en main. Il renfila sa robe de sorcier et lança à ses amis.  
— Je la raccompagne et je reviens.  
Il prit un peu brusquement le bras de son amie et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Abasourdie, la jeune fille se laissa faire.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule dans le tunnel avec James, Cybelia se rebella. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches.  
— Maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?  
— Ce n'est pas le moment, Cyb.  
— Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !  
— Ok… soupira James, résigné. Sirius, Peter et moi ne sommes pas des Animagi de naissance. Nous le sommes devenus pour aider Remus. C'est un loup-garou…  
— Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune fille, ébahie.  
— Remus est un loup-garou. Et nous sommes devenus Animagi pour pouvoir passer les nuits de pleine lune avec lui, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.  
— Dumbledore est au courant ?  
— Pour lui oui, pour nous non. Nous partons toujours avant que Madame Pomfresh vienne chercher Remus.  
Cybelia sembla accepter ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre, mais demanda :  
— Pourquoi vous étiez en sous-vêtements ? Et pourquoi Remus était nu ?  
— Parce qu'il déchire ses vêtements au moment de la transformation. Et nous avons du mal à rester une nuit entière sous forme animale s'il faut transformer aussi nos vêtements. Mon explication te convient ? Interrogea James d'un ton impatient.  
— Oui.  
— Alors, maintenant, tu vas me promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne !  
— Promis ! Mais j'aimerai aider Remus, moi aussi !  
— Tu ne tiens pas la transformation, Cyb. C'est trop dangereux. Sous forme animale, tu ne risques rien, mais s'il te sens sous forme humaine, il s'attaquera à toi.  
La jeune fille soupira.  
— Bon, d'accord…  
— Tu peux rentrer toute seule ?  
— Oui. Retourne vite auprès de lui.  
— Merci. A demain, Cyb.  
— A demain.

La jeune fille tint sa promesse. Elle rentra directement dans son dortoir, mais utilisa son ouïe féline pour guetter le retour, à l'aube, des trois Animagi. Lorsqu'elle fut certaines qu'ils étaient montés dans leur dortoir, elle se faufila jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Après avoir vérifié que Madame Pomfresh ne se trouvait pas dans les environs, elle s'avança vers le seul lit occupé, entouré d'un rideau. Elle souleva doucement le voilage et s'approcha de Remus qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Le drap qui recouvrait le jeune homme avait un peu glissé, découvrant son torse musclé, parsemé de fines cicatrices, certaines encore rouges. Cybelia s'assit au bord du lit et ne put empêcher ses doigts d'aller frôler la peau claire de son ami, suivant la ligne sinueuse d'une blessure qui descendait jusqu'au nombril. Soudain, sa main se retrouva prise dans l'étau des doigts de Remus qui s'était éveillé et la regardait d'un air surpris. La jeune fille rougit violemment, détournant le regard, incapable de soutenir l'éclat doré des yeux du lycanthrope.  
— Cyb… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Je… je voulais être sûre que tu allais bien… Et je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir…  
Remus lâcha la main de son amie, puis remonta le drap sur son torse. Il la regardait toujours d'un air surpris.  
— Tu n'as pas peur de moi alors ?  
— Non, sourit Cybelia. Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?  
— Parce que je suis un monstre qui pourrait te tuer…  
— Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es juste différent… Mais, ça me plait !  
— Ca te plait ? S'étonna Remus, de plus en plus ébahi par l'attitude de son amie.  
— Oui… Tu sais, dans ma famille, on m'a souvent considérée comme un "monstre" parce que je ne savais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs d'animagus…  
Remus sourit.  
— Mais, tu n'es pas un monstre…  
— Pas plus que toi ! Et puis, si Sirius, James et Peter sont devenus animagi pour toi, c'est que tu es un ami formidable ! sourit la jeune fille.  
— Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! Tu devrais partir, maintenant ! Si Madame Pomfresh te trouve ici, on risque d'avoir des ennuis.  
— D'accord !  
Cybelia se leva, puis se pencha vers Remus pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais il tourna la tête au même moment et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique, la jeune fille fit un bond en arrière et, le rouge aux joues, s'enfuit en courant de l'infirmerie.

_Fin flashback_

Durant le récit de son amie, Sirius était resté silencieux. Lorsqu'elle se tut, il demanda :  
— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Je suppose que vous en avez parlé ?  
— Oui. Remus est venu me voir et s'est excusé. Il m'a demandé si on pouvait garder ça pour nous. J'ai accepté, même si ça me brisait le cœur…  
Sirius se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir croiser le regard de son amie.  
— Tu l'aimais ?  
— Oui, admit Cybelia. J'ai eu le béguin pour lui dès que je l'ai vu… et c'était mon premier baiser, même si ça n'en était pas vraiment un ! sourit-elle. Mais, j'avais onze ans et Remus dix-sept. Je me disais qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi… alors, je me suis résignée… mais, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais totalement oublié… même si, ensuite, au cours de l'année, j'ai eu le béguin pour James, puis pour toi…  
— Dis-donc, il te fallait tous les plus beaux mecs de Poudlard ?  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais eut un sourire mutin, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.  
— Toujours aussi modeste…  
Elle soupira.  
— Tu comprends donc pourquoi je n'ai rien contre le fait de vivre avec vous deux… Je t'aime… mais j'aimerai toujours Remus, même si ça ne sera jamais autant que toi…  
— Je comprends.  
— Je crois que notre lien s'est même resserré lorsque l'on t'a cru mort… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu supporter cette épreuve sans lui… Il me manque énormément…  
— A moi aussi…  
Sirius embrassa tendrement sa compagne, puis soupira :  
— Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer pouvoir être un jour réunis tous les trois…

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se transforma à l'aube et sortit de la Cabane Hurlante, accompagné par Cybelia qui avait gardé sa forme humaine. Ils se dirigèrent vers le village de Pré-au-Lard qui ne tarda pas à être envahi d'élèves de Poudlard. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Harry, Ron et Hermione et se promenèrent tranquillement dans la campagne environnante. Padfoot, heureux de pouvoir gambader au grand jour, courrait autour de ses amis en aboyant joyeusement. Cybelia riait de le voir faire le fou, heureuse pour lui. A midi, ils s'installèrent pour pique-niquer au bord d'un ruisseau voisin. Enfin, le soir, ils se séparèrent, Sirius et Cybelia retournant à la Cabane Hurlante tandis que les adolescents reprenaient le chemin de Poudlard. Les deux adultes, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait aucune trace de leur passage, rentrèrent à leur tour au château.


	7. Chapitre 7

**7.**

Cybelia dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Sirius lorsqu'une voix vint s'infiltrer dans son esprit.  
_Va chercher Harry…_  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et se leva. Elle se transforma, puis, se dirigea rapidement vers la tour des Gryffondors. Une fois là, elle reprit forme humaine et murmura le mot de passe :  
— Fanfreluches et cotillons.  
La grosse dame en rose, à moitié endormie, lui ouvrit le passage. Cybelia redevint chatte avant de se faufiler dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle entra dans la chambre que Harry partageait avec Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean et sauta lestement sur le lit du jeune homme. Elle lui monta sur le ventre et alla lui chatouiller le nez de ses moustaches. Harry ouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, puis mit ses lunettes qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit.  
— Cybelia ? souffla t'il à voix basse. Qu'y a t'il ?  
La chatte sauta au bas du lit et il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive. Il se leva, mais se souvint subitement de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Le voyant hésiter, Cybelia reprit forme humaine un très court instant, juste le temps de lui lancer d'une voix inquiète :  
— Sirius est blessé. Il est dans la Cabane Hurlante.  
A ces mots, Harry se précipita à la suite de la chatte, après s'être couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Sirius remua dans le lit. Soudain, il sursauta en constatant que Cybelia n'était plus là. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit. Il se leva d'un bond, enfila sa robe de sorcier, puis se transforma. Grâce à son flair, il suivit la piste de son amie jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Là, il sut que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.  
_Harry est parti avec elle…_  
Il continua à suivre la piste jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. En s'aplatissant assez sur le sol, il réussit à ouvrir le passage sans se faire assommer, puis se précipita vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Cabane, Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Cybelia l'avait entraîné dans un piège. La jeune femme se tenait à côté d'un homme qu'il ne pensait pas revoir dans ces lieux, Peter Pettigrow, qui le regardait d'un air satisfait.  
— Mon Maître sera heureux lorsque je lui servirai Harry Potter sur un plateau, lança Wormtail de sa voix nasillarde.  
— Vous pouvez toujours rêver, lança le jeune homme en levant sa baguette.  
Cybelia intervint :  
— _Expeliarmus_ !  
La baguette de Harry vola dans les airs et atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il voulut alors s'enfuir par le passage secret, mais Cybelia s'interposa. Le jeune homme tenta alors de la raisonner :  
— Cybelia, je vous en prie ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Pensez à Sirius !  
Comme il n'obtenait aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'elle se trouvait sous l'influence d'un sortilège d'_Imperium_, ce qui lui fut confirmé par Peter.  
— Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Potter ! Grâce au Médaillon de Vésuna, elle est sous le contrôle de mon Maître !  
Harry sentit soudainement sa cicatrice le brûler atrocement. La douleur était si forte qu'il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.  
— Oh ! sourit Wormtail. Mon Maître est là!  
La douleur empira encore et Harry ne put résister plus longtemps. Il tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Peter allait s'approcher de lui lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son esprit :  
_Laisse-la faire le travail !_  
Il obéit et quitta la pièce, rejoignant son Maître qui attendait de l'autre côté que tout soit terminé.

Cybelia tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle tentait de résister, mais petit à petit, elle se sentait faiblir. Elle savait que dans quelques minutes, elle serait incapable de continuer à combattre la voix intérieure qui lui ordonnait de tuer Harry. Le jeune homme était toujours étendu sur le sol, inconscient.  
_Tue-le !_ lui ordonna à nouveau la voix de Voldemort dans son esprit.  
— Non ! hurla t'elle à pleins poumons. Je ne vous obéirai jamais !  
Elle vit avec horreur sa main droite, dans laquelle elle tenait sa baguette, se lever pour frapper Harry.  
— Non !  
Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Soudain, une forme sombre apparut dans son champ de vision et s'interposa entre Harry et elle.  
— Cybelia ! Tu dois lutter !  
— Je ne peux plus, Sirius… Il est trop fort…  
— Non, tu peux le combattre ! J'en suis sûr !  
— Je n'y arriverai pas… Tu dois le faire…  
— Je ne veux pas ! s'écria Sirius, serrant les poings.  
— Il le faut ! Tu n'as pas le choix !  
Sirius hésita une fraction de seconde, puis son regard plongea dans celui de la jeune femme et il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option. S'il voulait sauver Harry, il devait sacrifier celle qu'il aimait. Il pointa sa baguette sur Cybelia qui eut un petit sourire triste. Au moment où il lançait le sort, elle murmura :  
— Adieu…  
Et s'effondra sur le sol. Au même instant, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva, dardant sur son parrain un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Sirius se précipita vers Cybelia, s'agenouillant sur le sol à côté de la jeune femme, retenant à grand peine ses larmes.  
— Je n'avais pas le choix…  
Puis, il se releva d'un bond, se tournant vers son filleul.  
— Il faut s'occuper de Voldemort avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre. Il a du être affaibli lorsque j'ai coupé sa connexion avec Cybelia.  
— On ne peut pas la laisser ici…  
— Il le faut. Suis-moi !  
Ils quittèrent la pièce, déboulant dans l'entrée. Mais, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus personne.  
— Non ! Il n'a pas pu partir ! S'exclama Sirius, furieux.  
Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une forme qui bougeait sur un rebord de fenêtre, près de la porte. Il hurla :  
— _Stupéfix_ !  
Harry vit alors un rat, qu'il reconnut comme étant Wormtail, tomber du rebord et rebondir sur le sol.  
— Il va me le payer ! rugit Sirius en s'approchant de son ancien camarade. Alors qu'il levait le bras pour le tuer, Harry s'interposa entre la baguette de son parrain et le rat immobile.  
— Sors-toi de là, Harry !  
— Non !  
— Cette fois-ci, il doit mourir !  
— Sirius ! Ecoute-moi ! Il faut le livrer à la justice !  
— Pourquoi ? Après ce qu'il a fait…  
— Il est le seul qui peut t'innocenter !  
Son parrain baissa à regret sa baguette.  
— C'est vrai… On va l'amener à Dumbledore…  
Il s'approcha du rat et le souleva par la queue, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Puis, il rejoignit Cybelia qui gisait sur le sol, sans vie.  
— Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore au plus vite, Harry.  
— Elle est…  
— Non, pas encore, mais il faut faire vite !  
— J'y vais ! Mais promets-moi de ne pas tuer Peter pendant mon absence !  
— Promis ! Va !  
Le jeune homme disparut rapidement par le passage secret.

Une fois seul, Sirius balança le rat stupéfixé sur le sol, puis s'agenouilla auprès de son amie.  
— Cybelia… souffla t'il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Je t'en prie, reviens… Tu ne peux pas me laisser… J'ai besoin de toi… Remus a besoin de toi aussi… Je t'en supplie… Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner… Tiens bon, Dumbledore va bientôt arriver…  
Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, un "plop" derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il se retrouva face à Harry, Dumbledore et Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie.  
— Black ! S'écria celui-ci en reculant d'un bond, l'air effrayé comme s'il avait vu un spectre.  
Sirius ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il fixait le Directeur de Poudlard qui s'occupait de Cybelia. Albus prononça plusieurs incantations, les répéta encore et encore pendant de longues minutes. Harry s'était blotti dans les bras de son parrain, inquiet. Sirius voyait que Dumbledore avait plus de mal que d'habitude à faire sortir son amie de sa catatonie et tremblait à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé trop tard. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, Albus se tourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.  
— Elle va revenir parmi nous. Je suis vraiment arrivé à temps ! Quelques secondes de plus et je n'aurai pas pu la sauver. La force du sortilège d'_Imperium_ aurait pu lui être fatal…  
Sirius s'agenouilla à nouveau auprès de son amie et fut soulagé de la voir ouvrir les yeux.  
— Je suis désolée…  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Son ami la souleva dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit, l'installant confortablement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et expliqua :  
— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… je dormais et tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas…  
— C'est à cause du Médaillon de Vésuna, dit Sirius. Peter a du trouver un moyen pour qu'il soit sur toi au moment où Voldemort avait besoin de toi. Et il t'a ensuite lancé un sortilège d'_Imperium_.  
— J'aurais du y résister, se reprocha la jeune femme.  
— Vous ne le pouviez pas, intervint Dumbledore. Le Médaillon renforçait l'emprise de Voldemort sur vous.  
— Je suis désolé d'avoir du te faire souffrir, s'excusa Sirius.  
— Il le fallait. Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?  
— Il suffisait que je détruise le Médaillon. Quand il s'est brisé, tu es tombée en catatonie, ce qui t'a délivrée de l'emprise de Voldemort. Avec Harry, nous avons essayé de l'avoir, mais il s'est enfui. Mais, apparemment, il n'avait plus besoin de son "fidèle" serviteur, puisqu'il l'a laissé derrière lui, termina Padfoot en désignant le rat qui gisait toujours immobile sur le sol.  
Il fit alors signe à Fudge qui attendait qu'on veuille bien s'intéresser à lui :  
— Voilà une personne qui a plein de choses intéressantes à dire.  
Dumbledore lança sur Wormtail un sort qui lui fit reprendre forme humaine, sans pour autant lui rendre sa motricité.  
— Pettigrow ! S'exclama Fudge, encore plus abasourdi. Mais mais…  
Devant l'air ahuri du Ministre, Dumbledore lui expliqua tout : comment Peter avait trahi James et Lily Potter, comment il avait fait condamner Sirius à sa place tout en se faisant passer pour mort, comment il avait aidé Voldemort à reprendre forme humaine, etc… Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Dumbledore conclut par :  
— Je vous invite à faire venir quelqu'un pour récupérer ce criminel. Et j'espère aussi que Sirius Black sera innocenté très rapidement.  
— Bien sûr… bien sûr… murmura Fudge, encore sous le choc.  
Puis, il se tourna vers Sirius et sourit :  
— Je crois bien que le Ministère a quelque chose à se faire pardonner… Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je vous l'accorde!  
Sirius et Cybelia échangèrent un regard complice.

Remus était assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. La pleine lune venait de se terminer et il se sentait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. La potion Tue-Loup que les infirmières de Ste Mangouste lui avaient donnée était beaucoup plus puissante que celle de Rogue et l'avait plongé dans un état d'hébétude pendant les trois nuits de sa transformation. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. En voyant les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer, il crut d'être assoupi pour de bon et être en plein rêve. Devant son air hébété, Sirius s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage ainsi que celui de Cybelia, qui était restée près de la porte.  
— Bonjour, Moony. Comment vas-tu ?  
— Sirius ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Je suis venu te chercher. Tu es libre ?  
— Je ne comprends pas… souffla Remus en secouant la tête.  
Cybelia s'approcha à son tour et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami.  
— Bonjour, Remus. Viens avec nous, on te racontera tout lorsqu'on sera à la maison.  
Sirius prit son ami par le bras et l'aida à se lever. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Encore stupéfait, Remus s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que quelqu'un les arrête. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sirius pouvait être à Ste Mangouste et se promener en liberté alors qu'il était recherché pour meurtre. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il serait lui-même libre alors que le Tribunal du Ministère l'avait condamné à l'internement à vie. Sentant un mal de tête poindre, il laissa de côté ses interrogations et suivit ses amis.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Cybelia. Remus se sentait mieux après avoir marché à l'air libre, mais il avait encore la tête pleine d'interrogations. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et demanda :  
— Est-ce que l'un de vous deux va enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Comment se fait-il que je sois sorti de Ste Mangouste ? Et que tu ne te sois pas fait arrêter, Sirius ?  
Ses amis s'assirent près de lui et Sirius lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, il conclut par :  
— Lorsque Fudge a demandé ce que je voulais, je n'ai pas hésité un instant. J'ai demandé à ce que tu sois libéré de Ste Mangouste et que tu ne sois plus jamais ennuyé par les autorités à cause de ta lycanthropie. Ils ont accepté à condition que tu prennes ta potion Tue-Loup tous les mois.  
— J'ai encore du mal à y croire, souffla Remus. Nous sommes tous les deux libres ?  
— Oui, sourit Cybelia. Et j'ai proposé à Sirius que vous veniez vous installer ici.  
— Parce que je n'avais plus pensé que chez moi, il y avait le portrait de ma chère mère… Et puis, l'Ordre est bien installé là-bas, ils n'ont plus qu'à y rester.  
Remus regarda ses deux amis tour à tour, intrigué.  
— Est-ce que j'ai bien tout compris ? Nous allons vivre ici, tous les trois ?  
— Oui, si tu le veux, bien sûr, répondit son amie, un peu inquiète.  
— J'en serai ravi ! lança le lycanthrope avec un grand sourire.  
— Tant mieux !  
Cybelia se leva et tendit la main à Remus.  
— Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers, suivis par Sirius. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, la jeune femme expliqua :  
— Comme j'ai trois chambres, nous aurons chacun la nôtre… mais rien ne nous empêchera de partager… ajouta t'elle avec un sourire entendu.  
Sur ces mots, elle entraîna ses deux amis dans sa propre chambre et referma la porte sur leur bonheur bien mérité.

**_Fin. _**


End file.
